My Little Maelstrom: Narutomaki
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Life is never simple. Especially if your name is Naruto Uzumaki. Instead of summoning a toad, he accidentally summoned himself to a different world? Universe? He has no clue. Now he's a what?
1. Chapter 1 Summer Sun Festival

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Hey, for those who have been reading my work for a while now, Thank you. For those who are new, this is a first for me. This is the largest chapter I have written and I am personally proud of it. I am open to constructive criticism on this story. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

* * *

" 'Just summon a toad.' He said 'It'll be easy he said.' 'You'll have this down by the end the day, so keep it up while I do 'Research' ' I don't even know whats so great of some toads that's its so important that I summon them? I mean what's so great of toads?" a string of frustrated mutterings echoed from the empty hot spring. Located in the centre of the steaming pool was a spiky-haired blond teen sitting in a meditative position in a pair of black shorts, a metal headband on blue fabric, his weapon pouch and a blue coloured aura with a tint of violet and scarlet closest to himself. For the past few hours he had been trying to summon a toad larger than a tadpole with little success. With every attempt, the violet aura around grew and the blue shrank.

Currently the blue colour was completely replaced with an equal part of violet and scarlet coloured energy as a result of his hours of trying. With his most recent attempt proving completely unsuccessful, he decided to go for broke and focus all of his and someone else's chakra into one final attempt.

 _"I (Boar) Inu (Dog) Tori (Bird) Saru (Monkey) Hitsuji (Ram)_ _SUMMONING JUTSU_!" With a cry he forced all of his chakra into the final summoning attempt for the day. In an another world the technique would've worked and he would have been greeted by a sake drinking toad. Unfortunately he used the sign _Tora (Tiger)_ instead of _Hitsuji_. Normally this would have caused the jutsu to fail and he would be out of safely viable chakra to use for a while. But with the Gogyō Fūin tampering with his chakra and the forcing of all available chakra forcing its way through the seal caused an extreme imbalance.

Trans-dimensional relocation of living objects + Powerful Demonic Energy and the chakra of an Uzumaki + a forcefully opened inhibitor powered by the God of Death + Exhausted Naruto Uzumaki = trouble.

Unlike a Toad appearing in a puff of smoke, Naruto felt a strong pull on himself and a cloud of smoke enveloping him. When the cloud dispersed, the only signs that the Uzumaki had been there was a pile of his clothes along the edge of the pool and a ripple of water on the hot springs surface.

For the blond, he opened his eyes to see a kaleidoscopic array of flashing lights from all ends of the spectrum, he saw himself from a tertiary perspective. Soon he felt a prickling flowing through every hair on his body, followed by an invisible force pulling him in every direction. Forcing him to stretch far beyond all human limits then compress to near atomic levels before he was returned to roughly his original size. He could feel his entire skeletal structure changing and rearranging. His spine shrinking, with his maxilla and mandible extending outwards. From his forehead extended a softly blunted bone with a spiral pattern extending the length of the protrusion originating just above his headband.

His shoulders forced his arms to adjust to a default position 90° off of their usual position along with his hips and his legs aligning them on an invisible plane. His elbows had a strong pressure on them before they inverted to match his knees. From each limbs sprouted a keratin material from their ends which fused together and formed a crescent-like shape followed by a long section of connected vertebrae and tissue originating from his coccyx. Next arose numerous orange hairs covering every available area of his changed physique stretching from his snout to his black tail tip. On the nape of his neck, his blond hair extended down from his scalp and formed a mane of blond hair behind him. Marking his face were the three pairs of identical whisker marks along with the _Hakke no Fūin Shikki(Eight Trigram seal)_ on both sides of his hair covered posterior with the weapon pouch attached to his right back leg.

Feeling the physical strain on himself ended, he decided to rest. Just for a minute. His eyes just felt so ... heavy for some reason.

* * *

"Hey! Who the hay are you? Do any of you girls know who this is?" a sharp feminine pierced his slumber as the weary blond attempted to rise to his feet. Key word being attempted as his centre of mass rested in a different spot due to the altitude and lateral difference caused him to stumble forward and catch himself.

"W-wha's goin ahn?" Naruto tried to ask, but his words came out in a slurred manner.  
"What's going on is we were about to follow Twilight to the library and find out who Nightmare Moon is." the same voice asked as he craned his head up to see a cyan coloured horse with rainbow coloured hair flapping her wings several metres above the ground. Below was an orange coloured mare with blonde hair and tail tied into a _ponytail_ bound by a red ribbon and covered by a stetson hidden behind her was a cream white pony with curling purple hair with a horn protruding from the left side and a spiraling purple tail. In front of the group and separating hims from the herd was a light purple horse with a blunt horn sticking out of her dark purple and pink streaked hair and matching tail. On her back was a small sleeping... purple dragon?

Now visible from behind the orange mare was a bright yellow mare with pink hair covering the right side of her face and a general shy feeling coming from her. Opposite to her was a pink pony with puffy pink mane and tail while projecting a feeling happiness and friendliness. Each one seemed to be staring at him with the yellow furred one subtly looking at him from behind the orange mare.

"W-whose *cough* who's Nightmare Moon and why are you all horses?" the less spiky blond asked with more clarity as he was more alert with the pastel coloured horses in front and above him.

"First of all you're ah horse too ya know? And second we prefer ponies. We are the Ponies of Ponyville. Now you're gonna answer our question. How'd ya happen to fall from tha sky when Nightmare Moon just happened to make her escape?" the stetson hat wearing pony asked as she stared straight at the mysterious blond.

"I'm no horse! My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a _human_ from Konohagakure No Sato. One of the best ninja's you're ever meet!" he boasted as he tried to reach up and adjust his headband keeping his bangs in place, only to see the hoof he was sure he was just dreaming about.

"Yeah ~ right. _Human's_ really seem to look _exactly_ like Unicorns. But that's just crazy." the rainbow coloured mare mocked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey! I may not be in my peak condition but I'm not above socking a mouthy horse in her snout." Naruto promised as he shook his fi-hoof at her angrily.

"OH yeah? bring it you-" "Cool it Rainbow Dash. This guy's just trying ta make ya mad. Listen her bucko, we don't have time for ya shenanigans so you can either come with us or we'll make ya." the orange pony explained as she stomped her hooves while Rainbow Dash cracked her neck, trying to intimidate him.

Unlike earlier, the new guy seemed to mull over the answers instead of acting rashly like he did earlier, and ended up nodding.

"Fine, I'll come. But Pinkie over there has to follow me at the rear of the group." Naruto proposed as he pointed towards the puffy pink pony.

"Do ya mind Pinkie? This seems like tha only we can move this along." The orange pony asked the pink pony who nodded.

"Okie Dokie Loki! Lets go then."

"So her name is Pinkie? I was kinda just saying that because she is pink." Naruto questioned them as Pinkie followed from behind the herd and him in front of her.

"Yep, my names Pinkamena Diane Pie but my friends call me Pinkie Pie." the cotton candy maned pony explained as the group approached the library in question.

"So what should I call you then? I just realized that I haven't introduced myself, so you can call me Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." he told her, aware of the others listening in on his answer.  
"Pfft Naruto? What kind of name is that?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flew over his head.

"Oh yeah and 'Rainbow Dash' is totally a real name." Before she could retaliate, Twilight opened the door and ushered all of them into the library.

"You two can squabble over names after we stop the world from ending! Now everyone spread out and look for anything with 'The Elements of Harmony' on it. My research said that the Elements have the power to deal with Nightmare Moon and might be our only way on defeating her." the purple equine ordered as her horn began glowing purple and several books levitated from their spots to her to view.

"You can call me Pinkie Naruto, everypony in Ponyville is my friend. So where's Konoha? I've never heard of anypony from there?" Pinkie questioned him. She was not the only person interested in his answer as everyone present, sans the sleeping dragon who has been set down in a bed, seemed to be listening to him.

"It must be pretty far from here 'cause I've never heard of Ponyville or seen any ponies like you girls." the blond explained as he stared down at his hooves.

"It must really far because I've never heard of the Konoha dialect. But lets focus on finding the Elements first!" Twilight asked and received her answer from Pinkie Pie giving her a book titled 'The Elements of Harmony: A reference Guide'.

"Where'd you find this Pinkie? I've been looking everywhere for this?" the purple pony asked as she opened the book with her magic and started looking for anything useful in it.

"I found it under 'E' Twilight!" Pinkie's answer seemed to deflate her momentarily before she refocused on the book.

"Alright. It says here that there are Six Elements, with Kindness, Laughter, Honestly, Loyalty, and Generosity being the only known ones. The elements were last known to reside in the Two Princesses Castle in what's currently the Everfree Forest." Twilight finished as they all gasped.

"I take it the Everfree forest is dangerous or something?" the whiskered pony questioned the herd, receiving a collective nod. This time, the yellow pony stood in the open while somewhat hiding behind her mane.

"T-the Everfree Forest is f-ull with many creatures from Timberwolves to Ursa's. None would take to kindly to anyponies entering their homes." the yellow pony quietly explained in a way that gave Naruto a sense of familiarity with a blue haired Hyuga.

"Thank you all for your help girls, but if you excuse me I have to go and grab the Elements. I tried to stop this from happening and now I have to save the princess before this while I still can." Twilight explained as she threw on her saddlebag and loaded the book into the left side.

"Now hold on Sugarcube, there's no way were gonna let our friend go off to tha Forest alone. So everypony saddle up, we're going to tha Everfree Forest to save princess Celestia!" the orange mare declared while Twilight opened the door with her magic and the herd followed her with the aforementioned orange mare pushing the struggling stallion out the doorway.

"Why do I have to go? I have no clue what's going on! I have no clue on what is half of your names are or why you have those marks on your... butts? Rumps? Thigh? Never mind that, but how did 'Twilight' open that door? What do the 'Elements' do? Who's Nightmare Moon and who is Celestia? I've just shown up far away from my home with less than 24 hours until I'm suppose to fight and I don't have a clue on where I am." Naruto ranted before he collapsed on the ground in frustration.

"Alright Naruto? If what you said is true than probably the only one who can help you is Princess Celestia. But the only way you'll be able to meet her is if you help us find The Elements of Harmony and save princess Celestia from Nightmare Moon's grasp. So you'll just have to follow us and find the Elements." Twilight explained to him while Pinkie helped him to his feet and they followed the group towards the ominous forest.

"Pinkie, can you explain a couple things to me?" the whisker marked teen asked the cotton candy themed girl as the herd exited the city and crossed into the forest.

"Sure! What'cha wanna know? I'm no smarty-pants like Twilight but I've got some brains inside my noodle!" Pinkie agreed as she tapped the side of her head.  
"Alright so What's the orange one, yellow one, and the cream coloured ponies names? What's with the marks on your rears? What's the importance of Princess Celestia? Who's Nightmare Moon and how did Twilight open the door?" the blond listed off to while the five in front of them started discussing the Everfree forest which they had entered.

"That's easy. She's Applejack. The fancy one is Rarity, and the shy one is Fluttershy. She's easy to remember her name 'cause she's shy. The marks are called Cutiemarks! They represent when a pony discovers something important about their future or themselves. Mine's Balloons because I love partying, like when I meet a new friend. Applejack got hers because her family grows apples and Twilight got hers from stargazing or something!"

"It's magic Pinkie."

"Right! Now we need Princess Celestia to come back because she makes the Sun and Moon rise. Right now that meanie Nightmare Moon decided to be a grumpy bum and went 'This night will last forever'. We were suppose to watch the Princess raise the Sun with her magic, which is different from what Twilight used to open the door like all unicorns. While Pegasi fly and earth ponies work the land." Pinkie finished explaining and allowed him to mull over the information.

"So your government is run by a monarchy with the powers to control the sky, all ponies receive a mark that denotes their future and ponies have the powers to manipulate the world through Magic huh. I'd say that's crazy, but right now I'm a pony traveling though a forest trying to rescue a literal god from another god who each has the power to move the heavens with a pretty pink pony who's hair resembles cotton candy way to much for my own liking. So I guess anythings really possible right now." Naruto somewhat lamented before the turf beneath the group felt the need to cave under its weight, causing all non-pegasi to to follow the grounds path towards the cliff's edge. Except one blond stallion who had ethereal purple clouds grab his rear legs and began pull him into the air.

"Crap crap crap crap! What the hell's going on~!" Naruto's last word was dragged out as he was enveloped by the ethereal mist and vanished before their eyes. For him, the dark mist blocking his vision while he was suspended in the air one second, then it opened up to show him kneeling on the ground in dilapidated castle throne. In front of him sat an obsidian throne in the centre of the royal seating area with a golden version seemingly thrown against a wall.

 **"My, my, my. Not even a day into my new reign and I already have someone kneeling before me. And of all people, to kneel before me it is the stallion from a land beyond Equestria. How... fortunate for both of us." the jet black mare laughed as he noticed that unlike the other ponies he had seen, she had the look of a warrior. Someone who had fought for their life and knew that any advantage could help. On her head rested a metal helm with a hole showing her pointed horn and a breast plate baring the crescent moon like the one on her flank. Her voice commanded a feeling of power one would expect from a princess. He tried to rise to a stand, but felt himself unable to do anything other than kneel.**

"I take it you are Nightmare Moon? A mare with the power to control the æther and the heavenly bodies that fills the cosmos?" Naruto questioned her as he continued to struggle and attempt to rise.

 **"Yes that is the name my sister _lovingly_ gave me before I was banished to that frozen abyss within the heart of the moon and I do have the power to move the moon and stars. Now You will answer my questions or I will get the answers myself. Now how did a stallion such as yourself come into possession of that malevolent power or how did you come to this world... Naruto Uzumaki?" the armoured mare asked as she descended from her throne and tilted his head to stare directly into his eyes with her vertically slit eyes.**

"I remember trying to summon a toad by forcing all my chakra into one last attempt. I guess I messed it up and ended up here, but at least I didn't condemn the people I plan to rule to an assured famine by the lack of sunlight," the teen pointed out as he glared at the towering female, who simply began laughing at his statement and will her dark mist to cover his body along with the right half of his face.

 **"Oh please. My plan isn't as short sighted as they have made it out to be. If they need more light for their crops then I can bring some stars closer to provide more light. If they grow cold then the same applies. For a millennia I have thought of every possible problem and a way to solve them. My sister has basked for far to long in the limelight, so I'll ask you this only once. I've seen through your eyes the live you've lived. The loneliness you've experienced, and I can relate. It has been a millennia since I saw my sister and longer than that since I last saw my parents. So here are your three choices." the winged Unicorn stated as Naruto felt sudden mobility in his body as the mist withdrew and he shot to a stand, "Rule with me and become the King of Equestria. Rule under me as my son and me as your mother. Later becoming the king when I deem you ready, or you could reject my offer. I already know what is likely your answer but consider. A chance for a family, love, an escape from their looks."**

Gazing at the 'terrible' mare, the blond felt himself at a loss for words. If he agreed, he would be siding with the 'villain' to the people. But in doing so, he would receive love that would be either matrimonial or maternal. Freedom from the hatred with often came close to consuming him. His other choice would put him and odds with the Deity of the Night, but could allow him to possibly meet Celestia and possibly return home. Home...

"Nightmare Moon, going against every fibre in my body and every emotion I so want, I have to... reject your humble opportunity. You've seen my life and you know I made a promise. By the blood in which flows through my veins, I must return to my home by tomorrow. I swore to her that I would avenge her honour that day and I'm a man of my word." the blond rejected her in a visibly sad tone.

 **"Unfortunate, but expected." The mare declared in a tone which also portrayed her sadness on his choice. From the back of her throne erupted five black chains and bound each limb with the last wrapping its way around his muzzle. The chains began to withdraw into the chair and forced him to sit upon the black throne.**

 **"Hopefully you will reconsider my offer tomorrow. Now sit there while I take care of your dreadful herd of mares. Don't worry I won't hurt them, to much." with that, the mare vanished into a stream of ethereal vapour. Leaving him bound to the chair and think over his life up to this point.**

Painting the Hokage monument. Storing itching powder in the ANBU's uniforms. Plastic wrapping all of the schools toilets. Was their attention really worth it in the end? Spending his days trying to study, only to be ignored by the teachers because of the Kyubi. What did he do to deserve the isolation and agony of his youth? He tried. Every attempt to make friend ended poorly, with the exception of the time he helped Hinata in his youth or when Yota brought him to play with the clan heirs and heiresses. It almost seemed poetic. He was born alone and was going to spend his life that way. If he couldn't keep his simple promise to Hinata to fight Neji then where was the integrity in his word.  
"Naruto? Why the hay are you here?" Twilight's question shook him from his thought and saw her surrounded my five bowling ball sized rock spheres bearing various gem shapes.

"Twiright? Run! She's here!" his warning was slightly distorted, but she realized his warning as the mare manifested in front of him and Twilight. she turned towards him with an unhappy, but not angry look.

 **"Oh that's no fun. Why did you tell her? Your friends are trying to get rid of me." using Nightmare Moon's diverted attention, Twilight attempted to use her horn to make the 'spark' needed for the Elements. Her attempt proved** **futile as the five stone spheres were brought to Nightmare Moons hooves by her magic.**

 **"Tsk,tsk, tsk. How rude. Now Twilight, I am a merciful mare so I am giving you an ultimatum. Since your Elements are no more," Nightmare Moon declared as she crushed the gray stones beneath her armoured hooves, "I will overlook your previous transgressions if you become my student. In my ... absence I was able to see a variety of magic."**

"I could never betray Celestia, and I would never betray her for you. You're the one who abandoned your sister and cast the world into eternal night." the unicorn stated her answer, which seemed to smother any mercy in the taller mare.

 **I... betrayed...HER? Celestia betrayed Luna by treating her concern with disregard. She abandoned us when she imprisoned us in the moon and continued on like that for ten centuries. One-thousand winters. Twelve-thousand months. Fifty-two thousand one hundred forty-two point nine weeks. Three-hundred sixty-five thousand days. Which ever you choose, I was imprisoned in the heart of MY MOON! Your loyalty is wasted on my sister." the nocturnal Monarch coldly declared as she kicked a section of the former elements towards Twilight.**

"Loyalty?" the unicorn muttered as she looked at the stairwell to see a herd of advancing shadows, "You're wrong about the Elements Nightmare Moon. The Elements are more than those stones. They're right here in this room."

 **"Please stop your fruitless griping. Even with your friends here you six are no match for me. The only ones who could help you are imprisoned or gone. Surrender and I'll spare you from what's to come." the mare announced as she focused on the new arrivals.**

"That's where you're wrong Nightmare Moon. The Elements may lay broken on the ground, but the properties they embody life on. Each one of my friends represent an Element!" Celestia's faithful student exclaimed, getting the mare in the moon's full attention. Using the opportunity, Naruto used his tail to grab a kunai from his weapon pouch and pry the chains from his right arm. With Twilight listing how her friends embodied the Elements and the shards of the former surrounding them in an array of light, Naruto managed to free himself from the chains and rested the weapon in his mouth.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all..." Twilight began as a corresponding light engulfed each mare and focus their light towards her, " It creates the sixth Element: The Element of MAGIC!"

In front of the mare were six ponies who had done something only her sister managed to do. Twilight Sparkle had managed to find the spark, but she refused to be sealed away once more. She had tried to be gone with the pesky mare but the stallion proved to be a nuisance by leaping on her back to grab her wings with his tail binding her hind legs to prevent her from running.

"Twilight, quick! I can't hold her forever!" Naruto ordered as he moved so his legs held her waist and his arms held onto her neck.

"No, there's no way I could use it with yo-" "TWILIGHT! Maybe this will be strong enough to open up a portal back to my home! So hurry while you still have the chance." the blond cut her off with his likely last words. Steeling herself, Twilight aimed her horn at him and with the glow of her eyes and fired the double helix of rainbows straight at them. For Nightmare Moon, time seemed to come to a crawl. The same applied to the new equine, who simply held a sad smile.

 **"Why would you lie so towards a complete stranger? You are sacrificing your future and your promise to Hinata to aid six ponies who will likely forget you. Is this truly worth it?" the mare asked as she felt his grip on her loosen, but she didn't try to flee. It was simply to late at this point.**

"I've been trained to be a hero and a soldier. A hero is suppose to sacrifice himself for the sake of others while a soldier is to die for the cause. Unluckily for you I am both. I've got several promises and unfinished business back at home. I forgot to tell ... I forgot to water my plants. I'm probably going to be a bit late to avenge Hinata's honour. I missed my last birthday and promised Neko I'd celebrate it with her. Probably need a raincheck, but would you like to come with me as my plus one?" Naruto asked her while the light from the rainbow washed out his orange fur but highlighted his azure blue eyes.

 **"I believe we will be late to it. Last time this detour lasted one-thousand years."**

"I bet. At least you'll have company this time."  
 **"Yes, yes it is. Hopefully you can get home in time Naruto." with that said, the duo was consumed by the blast of rainbow light, followed by evrtything in the room being thrown aside by a wave of blinding light.**

* * *

As the light faded away, the mane six were revealed to be lain out on the ground with each one wearing a new piece of jewelry. Each had a necklace with a gemstone with the cut and colour to match their cutiemarks with the exception of Twilight having a tiara with her purple six pointed star cutiemark. Each of them began to rise to their hooves , soon they noticed a lack of one mare and one stallion.

"Twilight? Are they..." Pinkies question hung in the air while they looked towards the unicorn for her answer. Before she could answer, the shifting pile of rubble drew their attention.

"Ugh, I've had the most freaky dream about ponies and rainbows. I'm pretty sure there was a dragon too." Naruto muttered as he climbed out of the hole in the wall. He looked different than before with the right side of his hair being midnight black and his hair stretched down to cover his eyes and part of his muzzle, while his coat appeared like it had been growing for several years without being cut. Before any one could question the change to his appearance, a flash of light drew their focus to the white themed monarch which had caused the six mares to bow to her.

 **"Twilight, my faithful student. I knew you were able to do it." the monarch of Equestria praised her pupil while she nuzzled her head.**

"But how? You told me that it was an old mare's tale?" while Twilight asked the goddess of the sun, Pinkie approached Naruto and lifted the dark coloured hair from his face. The movement revealed that around his right eye was a patch of dark coloured hair and skin, with his right eye being a dark blue with his pupil had changed to be vertically split like a predator's.

"Are you ok Naruto? We still need to have your welcoming party after all." Pinkie asked him as adjusted his hair so it would only cover the right half of his face for now.

"I'm fine I'd be more concerned with her." the blond declared as he moved towards the hole he crawled out of earlier and held out his right hoof. Slowly, a light blue hoof took his outstretched limb and crawled her way from the hole.

"I present to you... Princess Luna. The goddess of the Moon and the other monarch of Equestria." the shaggy blond finished as bowed towards the smaller monarch. Unlike Celestia's crown which was an ornate gold, Luna's crown was smaller and consisted of a solid black shade.

 **"Sister, it has been far to long, but I have to inquire how someone so young and someone who I have never heard anything about come to know such knowledge." the mare questioned the stranger who seemed to be leaking magic.**

"I do not know ma'am. I just seem to know thing's I did not know before, like a library was crammed into my head." His question didn't seem to satisfy Celestia, but her sister hugging her and crying into her chest seemed to take her focus.

 **"S-sister, We have m-missed thou greatly." with her younger sister crying into her chest, Celestia consoled her but the cough of the stallion drew her focus.**

"Um, princess Celestia? You likely don't know, but I am not from here. I am from a land which I can tell is not from here. Equestria, Ponyville, or the Everfree Forest have never been heard about from where I lived. I fear that I belong from a land being literal worlds away. If you don't have a territory called the Elemental Nations at any point in your history than it is true. Your student told me that you may be able to assist me in my problem. I can tell that my 'cutiemark' may be key to it. Magic may have a key to the solution, but unlike your people I use a foreign energy called chakra. I have a time limit of less than one day. I do not wish to be an annoyance to you, but I am desperate. In my home town, I am expected to compete against the prodigy for the honour of his cousin he had insulted. I have been under-trained and under prepared for the tournament, but I am bound by my word to fulfill my declaration. So I plead for assistance in finding a way to go home." Naruto finished as he fell to his knee's in front of the two goddesses.

"I... wow. Princess Celestia, are there any spells or magic that could help him?" Twilight asked her teacher in a shocked tone. The stallion which had spoke towards anyone, except for Pinkie, in an unpleasant tone had asked the monarchs of Equestria for assistance in a respectful manner.

 **"I believe my sister and I can find a solution to his problem back in Canterlot. Come Twilight, there is much that needs to be looked into while we continue your magical studies." the taller of the two monarchs asked her pupil while she extended out her right wing and beckoned her student towards her.**

"Um, Princess Celestia, I was kind of hoping I could stay in Ponyville for a bit. Not that I don't want to help you but there's still much I need to learn about friendship. During my stay in Ponyville, I learned much about what it means to be friends but there's still much I don't know." Twilight explained in a somewhat hesitant tone towards her teacher.

 **"Are you sure about this Twilight? Canterlot would be a lot less interesting without you or Spike there." the white furred monarch questioned her while her sister relinquished her hold on her sisters chest and stood beside the unkempt stallion, who seemed to find the ground very intresting.**

"I am sure Princess. You sent me to Ponyville with the intention of me learning about Friendship, and while I have learned much, there's still much that I don't know about. So if you will allow me then I will want to stay in Ponyville." the gifted Unicorn kindly asked her teacher as the five mentioned mares stood behind her.

 **"Well then I accept your request. From here on, I decree that Twilight will remain in Ponyville to learn more about friendship and report it back to me. I hope to read about your findings soon but my sister and Naruto must be off. There are matters which require my immediate." Celestia announced as the trio were surrounded by an alabaster white energy, in which glowed brightly as they teleported away.**

* * *

 **"Sister, is this our new castle?" Luna asked as she looked out at the vast collection of bookshelves covering the floor with a massive hourglass of sand in the centre of the room.**

 **"Correct. Now I would ask you to accompany me to the throne room, but I need to deal with the citizens of Canterlot. As soon as I can, I will be back here to assist you. The upper level is reserved for more advanced magic, so I'd advise looking up there. Take care sister, I will also have to contact some workers to adjust a room for your stay." Celestia add as she exited the Library and left the duo alone.**

"So Princess Luna, it is nice to finally meet you in person or pony. Your ponies grammatical system is dtill confusing to me." Naruto told the mare with a slight blush. Slowly, the two trotted towards the shelves and the more magically inclined pony used her horn to bring several books to eye level.

 **"Thee are not incorrect on thee's declaration. We are slightly behind on the times in our communicative expressions as well. But we have to inquire on ye earlier declaration on usage of 'cha-kara' in conjunction with magic. pray tell what can thou do?" the millennia imprisoned mare inquired as she she set aside a book with the title of 'Magic of Equestria: List and location'**

"Well I am able to make copies of myself, but I haven't tried to use my chakra as I am. Last time I used my chakra, I had exhausted my reserves." Naruto explained to the magic wielding mare. During his explanation, he tried and failed to open the book much to the amusement of the princess.

 **"We insist that thee attempt to. Perhaps your issue is disharmony between the dual energies. If we had a catalyst then thou would have further ease in trying to combine them." the princess of the night asked the blond, who nodded in response. He clapped his hooves together and focused his available power into one single technique.**

 _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)_." as per his technique, a cloud of smoke filled the small pathway and cleared to reveal a second Naruto standing beside him,

"Hey boss, you have a piece of Nightmare Moon's armour stuck in your mane." the second blond stated as he grabbed the shard with his mouth and handed it it the princess.

 **"Incredible and fascinating. A duplication ability and thee were able to preserve a segment of armour comprised of magic. This is theoretically the key thou needs. Put on the item and try focusing chakra and magic into it before repeating that ability. This is a unique opportunity to discover how the two energies react." with that said, Luna used her magic to take the armour segment and focus her power into it. The piece soon changed to an upside down black metal crescent with a matching black chain connected to the middle. When she released her magic from it, the item fell on to Naruto's neck.**

"Let's try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Naruto muttered as his horn began glowing orange and feeding into the now orange left side of the necklace. Opposite of that, his cutiemark radiated a purple glow which flowed into the right side of the crescent. With the energies visibly present in the item, Naruto held his hooves in the same position and focused on funneling his power through the item.

" _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_ " the room was again filled with smoke, except this time the cloud as a dark purple. The previous clone had dispersed in the summoning of another who's silhouette was visible inside the cloud. Unlike the previous copy, this one neared Celestia in height and could be seen with burnt orange hair.

 **"Well this is quite an unexpected turn of events. Wouldn't you say?" the figure asked in a feminine tone that the Uzumaki had been recently acquainted with and one Luna was intently familiar with. With the cloud clearing away, the figure could be seen wearing a bronze coloured helm which sat around a spiraled horn and breastplate with a crescent moon in the middle. As well of as a set of bronze hoof guards. Behind them was a tail resembling a starry night with the addition a comets flying through it. Their flank had an upside down crescent moon around a red spiral and nine stars while she kept the same dark coloured hair.**

 **"Nightmare Moon? How? Thou was one with our self for a millennia. How did thee come into being whist the Elements seeking to do away with thee?" Luna demanded from her former half, who simply tilted up the mares chin with a smirk.**

 **"Oh Lulu, I'm more than yours or Naruto's other parts. I'm impartial to Nyx but that is beside the point right now. We must get our dear friend back home, don't we... sister?" Nyx asked Luna, never losing her almost taunting smile.**

 **"We are not sisters. Thy actions were responsible for our imprisonment for one-thousand winters. We.. we would have learned to accept it." the mare weakly declared, earning a snort of derision.**

 **"Please, we know that there's no way you would've simply accepted it. I gave you the power, the opportunity, the chance to get what you were due. If** _we_ **didn't do anything then those foolish ponies would take advantage of you. You were and still are a monarch. Heed my words as well Naruto, if you give them one step back, then the whole endeavour will be lost. You allow the abuse to happen once, then you will never be free from them. If Luna and myself did not try to bring about a change, we would spend that millennia feeling insecure about us." Nyx explained with a stomp to emphasize to point.**

"Nyx, you said that you're more than hers and my part. What did you mean by that?" Naruto interrupted the two mares statement in a confused tone.

 **"When the Elements collided with us, 'Nightmare Moon' was ejected from little Lulu and fortunately collided with those dark feelings you try so hard to repress. When the Element's tried to rid of Nightmare Moon, it instead transferred her into you. I now embody a millennium of emotions from Luna and the parts of yourself you do not wish to acknowledge. Your hatred towards the civilians and your teammate, the desire you feel for Hinata, and the pain felt since you remember. While I feel the fear Luna has of her sister rejecting her. The sister who happened to have 'important work do due' on the same day that her baby sister was returned to her. The anger she feels for the millennium of imprisonment, the fact that her sister remained so blind to her pleas and allowed for Nightmare Moon to happen. The regret of her actions and what nearly happened because of them. But don't worry Luna, he also saw your entire life story so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Though there might be several moments that might be, what was your record again? Twelve minutes? Or was it Fifteen." Nyx 'innocently' asked her, which caused the princess to breakout in a full blush.**

 **"C-cease such vulgar statements. What prevents thyself from having my sibling be away with thou with the Elements once more?" Luna questioned the mare while forcing her blush down as much as she could.**

 **"Nothing, but answer this. What will happen if I disappear? Celestia will always if I linger on you. She would hold a distrust towards you, but what if you told her I resided in Naruto? I doubt she would allow him return to his home, because why wouldn't she? A stallion he helped six strangers for no reason and ended up having someone who came into possession of the mare who she loathes. So you both are stuck with me. But don't worry Luna, I'll be with Naruto in his home." the dark orange mare explained as she leaned on the stallions head.**

"Unfortunately I don't know how to return home. We were trying to before you appeared. But if you have a clue then be my guest." Naruto offered the taller mare.

 **"Simply put, you need to mess up your summoning technique. From what I saw, you messed up on the last seal. You signed tora instead of hitsuji, so try doing the sequence of signs again. Half magic and half chakra to compensate for the lack of dexterity. Now hurry, it's been a thousand years and I have already grown tired of being in the same building as Celestia." Nyx ordered the teenage equine. Focusing his magic and chakra to manifest hands. Running through the same combination of signs, Naruto readied himself.**

 **"** _I Inu Tori Saru Tora._ I hope I'll see you again, _Summoning JUTSU!" _Focusing his energy though his constructed hands, Naruto and Nyx were covered by the cloud with chakra. The cloud quickly collapsed in on itself with a small portal in the centre, before the portal collapsed in on itself to leave the mare alone.

 **"Alright sister, I should be free for now. Now- oh? I take it you two managed to solve his problem?" Celestia asked as she saw her sister alone in the library setting several books on the shelves.**

 **"Yes...from the knowledge we possess, Naruto has been returned to his home." the light blue mare stated as she continued to store the books**

* * *

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please come down to the arena." a man in a bandanna announced while twirling a throwing needle in his mouth. Down one set of stairs, a brunet with pale white eyes and a cream white jacket approached him. The teen looked either uninterested or uncaring towards his future competitor.

"Call it proctor. Fate has decided to name me the victor of thi-" Neji was cut off by an explosion of smoke towards the right of the proctor. As it cleared, a blond was visible. Nearly as tall the proctor, the blond was mostly covered by waist-length hair with an azure and dark blue light radiated from his covered face.

"Am I late proctor? I have been been sidetracked with other matters." the blond questioned the referee as he rotated his shoulders. That action revealed his densely muscled arms that resembled spraining strings of steel beneath the flesh. With his legs and lower body having a matching appearance, his body seemed to balance power with speed and dexterity.  
"Naruto Uzumaki? I see the month of training has shown results. Well get ready, you are free to fight now!" the green vested ninja declared as he leapt back to leave the duo to square off.

"So you allowed your hair to grow and you exercised. Fate has still determined you lose to me." the brunet announced as the veins around his eyes grew pronounced before he charged at the shaggy blond, index finger poised to strike his unprotected body. He never made contact with the blond because a metal knife had rose to parry the attack with the broadside of the weapon.  
"I had assumed I would've been given a chance to adjust but it seems not. Ready yourself for this will be swift." Naruto growled out as he flicked the Hyuga away while pocketing his weapon.

"Big words will not save you from the hand fate has-" before Neji could continue his monologue, a fist was driven into his cheek and sent flying.

"Stop talking. If this was a real fight then you would've had a knife sticking out of your face. I do not care what monologue you have planned but focus on the match. I'm no therapist but I'm willing to take a crack at you. This is Id and this is Super-Ego, so buckle up 'cause we're going to chat." Naruto promised the brunet with an assured grin. Retaliating, Neji fired out of the wall and attempted a barrage of palm strikes on him. Attempted being the key because Naruto blocked or parried every attempt, and to make it worse he began talking.

"Now do you think your obsession with fate and predetermination is you trying to come to terms with certain actions are beyond your ability to control? Or is it because you have been raised to believe that you have no choice in some matters so you use fate as a defense mechanism to the issue instead of trying to deal with it?" Naruto asked him all the while preventing or deflecting any attacks originating from the 'prodigy'.

"Be quite. You speak of matters you know nothing about. My fate was decided with the birth of my father. With him being born after my uncle, I was branded with a slave mark to keep my side of the family in line. Hinata and her sister had the privilege of being born into the main family, while I was born into servitude." Neji finished his declaration by removing his headband and exposing a green Hindu swastika with hooked ends.

"So you justify your harsh treatment of your cousin through the usage of fate. Fate is not as concrete as you believe it to be. Say I was destined to be a baker, but I went into masonry. Fate changed. You say fate has decided that you were to be a servant to the main family, but what if you just ran away? No servitude. Now that I've said what I have, I'll accept payment for the help while you go and deal with your family issues. 'Cause if you don't go to the hospital ans apologize to Hinata, then I'll have to **make you**." Naruto promised him while a dark purple cloud flowing from his back and forming into a menacing cape behind him.

"Foolish dribble from a failure. Your words are as useful as a bucket with holes in its base. Now prepare yourself for you are within my field of Divination _NI(Two) YON(Four) HACHI(Eight) JUROKU(Sixteen) SANJUNI(Thirty-two) Hakke Sanjūni Shō(Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two palm)."_ With the final call, Neji struck the blond back with a blue glowing palm, sending him skidding back a couple of centimetres. "Now surrender. Your chakra has been sealed off and won't open in an hour or unless I let it."

"I don't need chakra for this. Proctor, call a medic for him. This fight is **over**." Naruto announced as his eyes flashed dark blue, and he vanished from sight. Nearly immediately after he disappeared, Neji was thrown into the wall unconscious. Multiple fist marks littered his body and face, with the majority around his sternum.

"Neji Hyuga is unable to continue, thus making Naruto Uzumaki the winner." When the announcement finished echoing throughout the arena, the outcries began. Everything from drug usage, to body doubles were spewed from their mouths while the teen sauntered to the seating area with his 'cape dispersing and medics prying the Hyuga from the wall.

"Naruto, what the hell happened to you?" Was the first question the blond heard as he sat down. The closest one to him was his purple loving fellow blonde, Ino. She was the most vocal with the ever mysterious Shino behind her, and the lazy Nara Shikamaru laying on the bench beside him.

"Training." was his short answer. He parted the front portion of his hair to stare at the Yamanaka seated beside him.  
"I doubt that even a month of training could make you look so... feral. I mean you're taller and you also look not half bad. So what's your secret?" the platinum blond prodded him with an unyielding expression.

"I just spent the time training, nothing more." he insisted. Internally, he was wondering about the change as well.

 **'That would be me. Can't have you all weak now can we? But focus on the blonde. She's going to say something.' Nyx echoed within his head. Her statement drew his focus from what she was saying and the blonde mentioned.**

"Yeah right. fess up Naruto. How'd you do it? There's no way you could change that much. so tell me or I'll keep asking." Ino warned him.

"Fine! I was transported to of world of magic pastel coloured ponies and helped overthrow the usurping political figure. Now focus on the match, your precious Sasuke is about to be competing." Naruto told her in hopes to shift her focus.

"Alright, but we're not done. I expect an actual answer from you." With Ino placated, Naruto wanted to try and communicate with his new passenger. Without a second word, Naruto felt a pull on his mind and he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **"Hello Naruto, how good of you to visit me. Your compatriot isn't one for communication." Nyx announced as Naruto appeared in the castle from earlier, except it had a greater shadow theme and it was more intact than the original.**

"Nyx, can you tell me why I was a lot better at fighting than I was earlier?" The blond asked the mare before him. Her horn soon glowed and an obsidian throne appeared behind him to sit on, which he complied to.

 **"That would be because of me. When I joined your menagerie of beings inside you, I brought along my experiences as Luna and Nightmare Moon." Nyx explained as she created a small mirror showing a filly Luna, followed by an early mare Luna, then lastly showing Nightmare Moon.**

"So I have her memories, isn't it intrusive for me to look into them?" Naruto asked her, who began laughing. Then she explained how Luna knew about it and has also received his memories and experiences, giving her insight into his world. Justifying the use by allowing him to better understand Equestria when he returned.

"Then Luna knows I know and is fine with it? It still seems wrong to look."  
 **"Fine with it or not, you know it. Now if I'm done helping you then go downstairs and deal with your fox. They have been quite bothersome as of recently."**

Deciding to listen, Naruto exited the throne room and descended down the flight of stairs. At the bottom was a long stone pathway with a metal gated cell at the end. Visible in the cell was a pair of red, vulpine eyes staring at the approaching teen. When he was close enough that the cell was the only thing visible, a deep voice spoke.

 **"So you are finished your talk with that entitled jar of glue and decided to _grace me with your presence_ , is that it?"the voice asked as a deep red muzzle appeared with its teeth bared in a smile.**

"look, I don't like you and you don't like me but I've come to chat with you. So make yourself smaller so we can chat!" the blond insisted while pointing at the hidden kitsune. They made a sound of displeasure before releasing a red light. The eyes soon began to grow smaller and stopped about Two metres above the ground. A porcelain kitsune emerged from the shadows, as well as a crimson kimono with a golden obi.

 **"Is this form more _pleasing_ to you?" the near quarter metre taller redhead growled out in the same deep and booming voice at the blond.**

"I guess. Now I've come here to talk to you about our arrangement." Naruto began before a scoff cut him off.

 **"Let me guess, you're here to demand chakra from me or try not to disturb you while you live your life?" the kitsune questioned the blond while they wrapped their clawed hands around the bars.**

"No, I was going to ask you to help me if I need it. you're much older than myself and have more experience in some areas where I need. In return, I will allow you as much freedom as a can." the blond offered the kitsune before holding out his hand.

 **"Kid, you are asking me to help you? Aside from the vague promise of freedom, what will I receive? How about you release me and fuck off?" the nine tails countered by holding both middle fingers out.**

"ALRIGHT! I'm trying to be polite! So if you could not be an absolute asshole when I'm trying to PEACEFULLY resolve this, that would be great." Naruto barked back with a ferocious smile plastered on his face.

 **"So this kit's got some balls on him hey. Fine, you got my attention. So tell me why I should help you. If you die, then I just wait until I'm back. I cannot die, unlike you. So tell me, why?"**

"Unless you _help_ me out, I will make sure that for the remainder of my life will be pure agony for you. So make your choice. Play _nice_ and I will give you some freedom, or you can be an ass and I'll make your stay inside me terrible. So choose." Naruto 'asked' again with a look of barely contained anger.

 **"So that's how you're playing. Fine kit, I'll accept the deal so open these gates and let me through." the fox declared while shaking the blond's hand.**

"I have no idea, I thought you would know." Naruto shrugged causing the fox to reel back and show visible anger.

 **"just... try imagining this place looking different. We're inside your head." the fox explained to him before disappearing into the back of the cell, which was followed by a series of thudding. On the other side of the bars, Naruto focused on transforming the cell into something else.**

The cell soon shifted towards a simple bar less room with a tatami mat in the centre and the masked fox kneeling on it was their head smacking the table set beside the mat. On the middle of the mask was the kanij 封(Seal).

 **"Since you have lived up to your end, so will I. I have allowed you access to a ninth of my power to use, which will reset at the end of the day. Enjoy your... prize mortal." the fox declared dismissively while waving off the blond.**

"Alright, I'll be off then. I should probably get back the arena. Well bye.. um Kyubi." the blond muttered as he vanished from the area.

 **"Its Kurama..."**

 **"Well hello Kurama. I believe we must discuss our common compatriot's future..."**

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a large amount of snow white feathers calmly descending from the sky. The arena was less calm with half of a formed sand tanuki dragging a teen with a duck's ass styled hair arena. While that happened, ninja's with hourglass, and eighth note marks on their headband began attacking residents of Konoha. Weighing his options, he chose to deal with the sand monster dragging his teammate around.

"Guess I'm following that sand creature. Because why would I want to spend some time relaxing? It's not like I just got back from an arduous journey and had to figure out a complex seal array what allows inter-dimensional and the complete restructure of my physical appearance and have my fucking species changed or get blasted by a FUCKING RAINBOW!" his last statement echoed through the village, confusing many.  
"Naruto Uzumaki! What are you talking about?" Crap, Ino was following him.

"It's nothing Ino, just go and help someone else. I'm just a little crazy and I'm uh... talking to the voices in my head. Now I'm going to fight that giant sand tanuki. That sounded stupid I know it, but I'm doing it anyway." Naruto told the blonde following him as they chased down a half-boy half-sand monster.

"I'm more curious about that seal and the dimensional travel you were ranting about, and what about the rainbow you screamed about?" Now Naruto started panicking. Ino, the Gossip Queen of Konoha, had a lead on something. Once she focused on something, she was either forced to stop by officials or found her answer.

"I'll tell you _after_ we deal with that. I'm not going to tell you while we're at basically war with two villages and being attacked by a sand monster," before he could finish several giant snakes appeared outside the walls and began attacking, "and several giants snakes."

* * *

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 A Look Back

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Hey, for those who have been reading my work for a while now, Thank you. For those who are new, this is a first for me. This is the largest chapter I have written and I am personally proud of it. I am open to constructive criticism on this story. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

* * *

"Look Ino, if you plan on following me against this sand monster than I'm going to need to know what techniques you know." Naruto ordered her while he pulled out a kunai and severed the hair in front of his face.

"Uh, I know my clan techniques and a couple others like the _ Suiton: Mizu Shuriken(Water Release: Water Shuriken)_ and the _Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)_. Why?" the platinum blonde asked the partially sun-kissed blond before he pushed her to the left, narrowly avoiding a tree thrown at them. Looking at the path it originated from, a sand arm was seen retracting towards.

"I want you to fire anything with range at him. He's a CQC(Close Quarter Combatant) so he fights up close to people. I want you to cover me while I move in to fight him." Naruto answered her question while pulling back his hair into a long ponytail and bound it with medical tape from his weapon pouch.

"Are you insane!? You just said he fights up close and your solution is to fight him up close? Are you even thinking about what you're saying?" Ino demanded from her fellow blond. Instead of turning towards her, he started wrapping his fists with two kunai resting between his knuckles. When he was finished, he turned towards her and handed her one kunai. The weapon was worn and dulled. The blade was slightly chipped and the handle wrapping was slightly yellowed with age.

"Maybe, but Duck ass got himself caught. Unless you wanna help me dig the grave afterwards then follow my orders and blast him. I'm expecting to get that back, so Keep. A. Distance." The blond insisted before he charged down the line of destroyed trees and was greeted by the red headed teen with his right side being a one tailed tanuki standing beside an unconscious black haired teen bound to a tree by sand. The red head snapped his towards the blond with an unhinged smile.

"UZU **MAKI! HOW** NICE OF YOU **TO JO** IN US! YOUR **FRIENDS NECK** LOOKS SO BRITTLE. **Just ...** one ... tw **ist."** the tanuki boy growled out as the sand around Sasuke started climbing his neck.  
"How about you and me fight huh? Drop him and or this will get messy." Naruto warned the red head. Gaara soon started laughing before he lunged at the blond with his massive claw aimed at his head, but was stopped by a bullet of water blasting off the sand's clawed hand.

"Let's get messy then." Seeing a peaceful resolution was off the table, Naruto charged to punch the sand creation. Gaara quickly countered by using the sand arm to block the attack and fired a volley of sand throwing stars. Naruto ripped his weapons out of the arm and dodged the attack. Then he ran along the top of the arm and aimed to strike his face. Unfortunately the sand arm partially opened up, causing him to sink into it. With Naruto imprisoned, Gaara pulled him close to his face with his disturbing smile.

"It's **over** _Saba_ -." before Gaara could finish his technique, Naruto managed to force himself to smash his forehead into Gaara's. Each one recoiled from the hit, with the world growing dark after the blow.

* * *

"There goes that demon."  
"He's disgusting."  
"Why does he keep him around? He's just going to kill everyone eventually."

'Great. there they go again. There not even trying to hide it.' Naruto muttered before he saw himself in an unfamiliar area. Compared to the cool winds and wooden houses of Konoha, the foreign place had clay or sandstone walled houses with a sun bearing down on the region. Small dust devils could be seen roaming the sand covered roads.

"Yashamaru had the right idea. Such demons deserve to die." there's the voices again. Roaming the streets were the silhouettes of people with red eyes. At one point or another, they each seemed to glare at a playground. The area was mostly empty except for one chil- what was that Gaara? Alone on a swing, the red head had a circle of sand on the ground with spikes preventing anyone from approaching him.

"Kazekage-sama should just let us kill him."  
"I heard that even his own mother didn't love that _thing_."  
"No one could love that thing."  
"Who would want to?"

* * *

"...aruto! Get up! He's on the move." Ino yelled as she shook the blond who was slowly regaining consciousness. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a fully formed towering tanuki with a sleeping red head protruding from its head. The massive beast was lumbering towards the village while cackling maniacally.

"Guh? Uh, yeah. Ino, now that he's transformed. I doubt normal means will be an option. I want you to stand back and try not to panic." Naruto ordered as he ripped the kunai from his hands and assumed the the _hitsuji(Ram)_ sign.

"Why would I pan..." Ino trailed off because the smoke which enveloped Naruto had dissipated and a massive hind leg was visible. The leg was covered in hard red hairs and upon looking upwards, a towering one tailed fox peered down at her.

 **"Saddle up Ino. I want you to shoot at him while I wake up Gaara." the fox announced while presenting the massive hand for her to climb on to. She slowly climbed on to the hand and found herself seated on the foxes head. Once she was settled, the vulpine charged towards the raccoon looking creature and followed it up by digging its claws into the Tanuki's arms.**

"Suiton: _Suidan no Jutsu._ " the pressurized water cleaved through the sand beasts chest and caused a partial collapsed of its body.

 **"Keep firing! GAARA! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" the fox yelled as it moved to headbutt the tanuki. When the foxes head drew close, it was surrounded by smoke and Naruto came flying out with Ino hanging onto his the tanuki's sand waterlogged, it couldn't react fast enough and the fist slammed into the redhead. Without its host unconscious, the sand collapsed and the stunned suna ninja flew along with the platinum, and the sun-kissed blond into a line of tree's. When the trio stopped, Ino hopped off Naruto's back while he approached Gaara.  
** "N-no! Stay back! I will not allow you to kill me! I will prove my existence, I won't disappear!" the redhead screamed as the small amount of sand around him rose to form a wall of spikes. Not deterred by it, Naruto continued to advance not flinching while the sand spikes pierced his flesh.

"Both of our childhoods were pretty fucked weren't they? I just want to talk. Are you going to listen?" Naruto questioned him while stopping a spike aimed at his face.

"No! My uncle tried that! You just want to kill me like _them_." Gaara muttered as he tried to stab the blond again, only for Narutoto jump towards Gaara. Bracing himself for the pain, Gaara didn't feel anything piercing or burning him. Just a set of arms wrapping around him with small trails of blood running down his shoulders.

"I know. I don't know how I know, but I've experienced stuff similar to you. Except you have siblings to help you. Family is something I don't have, but you do. You feel anger, sadness, and despair. Don't let yourself lose your family, let them light your way. All it takes is one person you trust to help you. We share a lot of the same problems. If I wanted to harm you then I'd have done it by now. Talk to your siblings and try to mend your relationship. I saw how you kept them at a distance, don't. I've always wanted family so don't squander it. Lets go now Ino, his siblings are here to watch him. This war is over. " Naruto explained as we walked over to her and started walking towards the village. Once they here a good distance away, a sandy blonde with four pony tails and a man with 'war-paint' dropped down beside the redhead.

"Naruto,I've got a lot of questions that you're going to answer. Like what the hell happened to you during that training trip. Why did you gave me this kunai, and why do you act so different compared to the academy?" Ino demanded while she followed Naruto towards his house in the North Eastern section of the village.

"Nothing really happened for the first three weeks of the month. I tried to learn from my teacher, but he just had me do chakra control. I can sit and walk on water now, but that's all I learned except for the summoning jutsu which didn't work for me." Naruto partially answered her before a column of rising smoke drew his focus. A smoking apartment complex was visible with the skeleton of the building somewhat remaining.

"Was that you house?" the blonde asked him. He had just lost his house, but he just shrugged and started following the road south.

"Was yes. Guess I'm moving. And for the academy part, this is who I _really_ am. Though I doubt you remember." the half blond muttered the last part which Ino heard.

"What's that suppose to mean? I remember you acting like a clown in class." the platinum blonde explained while pointing the kunai at him, he just sighed.

"We met earlier than that. _You_ gave me that kunai on that day, when you, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sakura invited me to play with you and Yota. I was so happy to have friends to play with you five, but when myself, Choji and Shikamaru got caught up in a river and almost drowned. When I came to, your five were gone. I tried to ask you about it but none of you remembered. So _forgive_ me if I'm a bit crass about some someone saying they are your friend only to 'not know who you are' later, that that cut me deeper than any knife I tried with." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his right forearm. The duo walked in an awkward silence for a good distance. They soon left the most urban region where the majority of the fighting had taken place, and entered a district illuminated by red lighting. Several shady looking men and women looked at them, then went back to their activities.

"What... what are we doing here? I've heard that that less than legal activities occur here. Are you sure its ok to be here?" Ino asked as she nervously looked around the area. Ninja or not, she was still a teenage girl with fears.

"No-one will try anything as long as you stay by me, and were here anyway." Naruto explained as he stopped at a building with a plaque with '八九 三' (8 9 3) and knocked on a section of the building three times. A section of the wall opened up to reveal someone's eyes on the other side looking at them.

"Name. Number. Reason." the person asked from the opposite side of the wall. Naruto held up left arm and focused chakra on the surface. Soon the number 49 appeared on the skin.

"Naruto and guest, 49, and residency. I'm here to get some items." Naruto explained as the section closed, then a two metre hole opened from the wall. Naruto ushered Ino through the opening and when he passed the doorway, the opening quickly shut. The interior was an intricately designed warehouse with a purple haired lady seated on a golden throne.

"Hello Naruto-chan. Finally decided to bring your girlfriend to see me huh?" the purple pony tailed lady asked him. Ino's face gained a full flush while Naruto's cheeks slightly darkened. The lady on the throne wore a black waist cut top and short cut denim shorts.

"She's not my girlfriend Rebecca-Oyabun, she's with me because she wants to get some answers while I fix myself up. I'm moving in, because someone torched my complex. I'm guessing the KinRyū(gold dragon) or the KinSankakkei(Gold Triangle), but I'm heading to my room." Naruto announced as he signaled for Ino to bow along side him. The purple haired lady quickly got up from her chair and pulled Naruto into her chest despite his slight height advantage on her.

"Don't worry Ishi(Stone) and Kōseki(Ore) will take care of it. Now take your 'not girlfriend' to your room, and try to keep it down. We don't want to hear your 'fun' unless there's a show along with it." Rebecca ordered them while shooing them away from the area. The two then walked down a hallway and entered a room with a paper sliding door. The room had a simple cot adjacent to several piles of folded clothing.

Each wall had one of the Hokages on it. Beneath the Shodaime was a red plate armour set, while the Nidaime had a blue plate version and a face mask with a straight line with two half circles on each side and a line bisecting it. Underneath the Sandaime was a headscarf bearing the Hidden Leaf symbol and three metal plates on its left and right sides with the entire headset resting on a small monkey statue. Lastly was the Yondaime with three hooks holding his signature tri-pronged knives.

"You're supposed to be answering my questions, not leaving me with more! Why are we here, what's with the number Yon(Four) kyū(Nine) on your arm. Who was that lady, and are you part of a gang?" Ino finally snapped and began demanding while Naruto slipped on a set of black knee shorts and a solid dark orange t-shirt.

"I will. We're here because this is where I live thanks to the fire. The numbers are actually Shi(Four四 or death死) Ku(Nine九 of Suffer苦). 49 is what the locals called me so it stuck. The 'lady' is Rebecca Lee and she is someone not to anger, and that last one is complicated." the half blond declared as he lifted up a section of the floor and extracted a several pouched black vest and attached a pouch to his left leg.

"How can it be complicated? Are you or aren't you?" the platinum blonde questioned him. He replaced the board and started to usher out of the room.

"It's complicated Ino. Rebecca-Oyabun and her crew have helped me out when I have needed it, and are like my family. Which I believe you should get back to yours, after this war your parents will likely be worried about you." Naruto explained with a hint of bitterness in his voice before he pointed towards the South-East, "The Yamanaka District is straight that way, and if someone tries messing with you then say '49' has sent you."

"Fine, but I still have lots of questions for you." Ino explained as she walked down the hallway and exited the building, leaving Naruto alone in the hallway. Before he could move from his spot, a red spiral appeared from under his right shoulder as it began to glow.

"Rebecca-Oyabun, an ANBU is trying to contact me. Be back soon." Naruto yelled down the hall as he followed the path out of the building.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, Do you know why you are here?" Naruto stood in front of three people. A spiky haired man with a two scars on the right of his face, Shikaku Nara. Clan Head and Shikamaru's father. A spiky pony tailed man with two strand of hair framing his face. Inoichi Yamanaka, The father of Ino and Clan Head. Lastly was a feral looking brunette with two red fang marks on her cheeks and an eye patched wolf seated beside her. Tsume Inuzuka, the Clan Head and mother of Kiba and his sister.

"I assume it has to do with the attack on our village?"  
"It somewhat does." Shikaku spoke up, "Several Konoha residents fell during that assault, including our Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. You have been placed on a team that is to head out and find Tsunade Senju, and return her to our village."

"Alright... when and where? I'm going to need to know what to bring." Naruto asked with an emotionless look on his face. This time Inoichi spoke.

"In two hours at the Main gate. Jiraiya will be leading the mission, so make sure he doesn't get to sidetracked. Pack for a couple weeks at least." the Yamanaka head explained, causing Naruto to bow and exit the room. He exited the building and went to grab a supply pack from his house, passing through the area of Konoha that experienced the most damage. Ninja's were carting away the cadavers of people either directly or indirectly involved in the recent assault. Though some _found_ the time to whisper and glare at him passing.

"Did you see that giant fox earlier?"  
"I bet he helped it destroying the place."  
"Of course he would. He's involved with those scum. What can you expect from a degenerate like him."

'Just... keep walking... they ...' the Uzumaki told himself as he clenched his fist so tightly a small trail of blood ran down his hand. But he continued to walk along.

"Filthy creature."  
"I can't believe someone hasn't killed him."  
"Hopefully someone will."  
'Keep...walking.'

"How can he live with himself?"

"I heard he killed his own mother."  
"What a monster."  
"Animal."

'Keep...'

"Abomination."

"Mistake."  
'Walking...'

"Naruto, what are you doing back already?" Naruto looked up to see the interior of the warehouse, with Rebecca looking at had managed to walk back to the warehouse without even realizing it, so someone must've let him in. Kuso, he took to long and now his Oyabun was getting suspicious.

"I'm just grabbing some supplies for a mission. I'm trying to find Tsunade, for whatever reason." the blond explained, causing her to laugh before chucking him a backpack and an ivory cup with '賭ける'(Bet) written on the top and two six sided dice inside it.

"Tell Tsunade that we still need to have that drink, and try to use that on her. She sucks at gambling, but that's the fun in playing with her." the purple haired boss told him with a smirk. Inside the bag was a handful of different ration bars,a bag of various coins, a canteen of water, a small jug with a cupped mouth piece and two rings with a taught wire connecting them.

"Arigato Rebecca-Oyabun, I'll be back when I can." Naruto thanked her with a deep bow before leaving the building. Once he had exited the building, Rebecca snapped her finger and turned to her right.

"Kizuato(Scar), go through the district and make sure the people who made out little friend unhappy are _taken care of_." the 'conservatively' dressed boss ordered as several shadows exited the building.

* * *

"So I'm to meet my team here in two hours, and I'm about an hour and a half early." Naruto muttered as he sat down on the limb of a tree residing outside the walls of Konoha. With his position on the tree secure, he closed his eyes for some rest. When he opened them, he was in a familiar throne room with Nyx in front of him.

 **"Welcome back Naruto, it's good to see you so soon. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that little addition on yourself yet." The bronze armoured mare declared while crossing her left arm over her right. all the while smirking and looking at his hair. His hands quickly shot up to his head and brushed against a small protrusion on his upper forehead. A five centemetre orange horn had been hidden by his unkempt hair, and seemed to glow faintly.**

"How did this happen? I didn't notice this on myself?" the Uzumaki asked himself while Nyx simply laughed at his reaction.

 **"Come now Naruto, you didn't expect to come out of the dimensional travel unchanged? Your anatomy had changed and now you have a horn, makes me I wonder if you would grow wings. Ah, questions for another time. But I believe you should visit your herd soon, especially the one who smelled of candy." Nyx declared, causing Naruto to turn towards her.**

"Yeah, I'll just repeat the technique. Goodbye." Naruto closed his eyes and faded out of the throne room. Shortly after he vanished, an eight tailed fox entered the throne room with a leather collar on its neck and a chain connected to the bronze armoured mares hoof.

 **"Why did you not talk to him about his emotions?" the fox asked in a bass heavy voice while tilting their head.**

 **"I am a mare who has not socialized in a millennia nor had the need to, and you are a fox soaked in his peoples blood. I doubt he would take our advise as well as one of those mares." Nyx explained to the vulpine, causing the fox to nod.**

Outside the seal, Naruto opened his eyes and looked down from the branch. Ino was approaching with a decent sized pack on her, and behind her was the white haired pervert wearing a a horned metal headband.

"Hey Ero-sennin! Why's Ino here?" Naruto asked as he swung down from the branch and looked at the blonde, and the pervert coming to the tree.

"Stop calling me that, Im a SUPER-PERVERT. And the girls here to help convince Tsunade. Now we're heading for places with gambling and drinking. So we're going towards Tanzaku-Gai first. A place of Casino's, Bars, and the best Brothels I've ever seen. Now we should be there by night, where you two will stay in a hotel and I'll go look for some information." Jiraiya explained to them while they followed the southern road. With the the two juniors and senior ninja's travelling along the road, Naruto spoke.

"Are we actually going to learn something or are you going to go off and whore?" the blond asked the man, who handed him a scroll.

"You'll be learning how to use the Rasengan. A destructive technique capable of drilling or piercing attacks." Jiraiya demonstrated by holding his right hand and formed a screeching blue ball with eddies covering its body. Naruto opened the scroll. Several major pictures covered the parchment. The first picture was of aninja holding a balloon with the water swirling inside it. The second one showed the balloon with several sections of the rubber stretching out violently. The last showed the previous two picture with an addition sign, signalling rotation and power for it. Naruto handed the scroll to Ino and turned to Jiraiya.

"This doesn't change that you left me alone when I was competing against someone I was under-prepared for." Naruto declared with a scowl aimed at the pervert.

"Look, I needed you to get your powers under control. Yours and your other power." Jiraiya attempted to explain, only for a steaming arm to stop him. The Uzumaki was quite literally steamed and had begun releasing boiling water vapours from his body.

"So that's why you agreed to 'help' me then? Just wanting me to treat the fox like a glorified battery to siphon from, then use we when ever I'm needed right? I'm just a weapon to be used?" Naruto questioned him with a smile, but also leaving behind a series of burning footprints in his wake.

"Careful, theres someone doesn't know what your talking about."

"She saw me transform into a giant fox. In the past 24 hours, she's been more help to me than you were in an entire **MONTH!** " the teen snarled out before running along the road and leaving a like of burning soil there.

* * *

" _I(Boar) Inu(Dog), Tori(Bird), Saru(Monkey) Hitsu-_ damn it. _I, Inu,Saru-_ fuck. _I, Inu, Tori,Hitsu-_ damn it." Naruto sat in a forest clearing while trying to sign the correct hand sign. A blue light was being emitted from his hands and navel while an orange light emanating from his forehead and travelling down his arms. In the distance, several loud explosions and a string of curses echoed from the forest.

Naruto? What's going on?"Ino yelled as she entered the clearing beside a stream with several copies of himself creating whirlpools in the water. Each one pulled their hand out of the water with a semi-formed water ball in hand. The ball soon collapsed and the copy would repeat the process.

"Hey Ino. I'm just training. Venting. Both." Naruto told her as he tried mixing the blue/violet energy with the orange energy.

"Naruto, I've waited long enough. What happened to you during that month? You act mature, you look mature, and you still need to tell me about why you screamed about that Rainbow." the platinum blonde demanded as she sat in front of him. The lights soon faded from his body and turned towards her. He sighed and look at her with his hetero-chromatic eyes.  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
"Try me."  
"Alright." Naruto began, "Before the final exam started, Jiraiya had me preform chakra control exercises to better be able to summon the toads from their contract. Except when I tried the technique, several things went wrong. I summoned myself to another world or reality? I'm still not sure. But that place was filled pastel coloured ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi." Naruto explained as he lifted up his hair and revealed a smallish orange horn.

"No way..."  
"It gets better, because when I showed up, I had become a Unicorn and appeared in a town that happened to be where a millennia imprisoned monarch decided to appear to to reclaim her throne. And that monarch had the power to control the night while her sister controls the day. So I got swept up in a group trying to stop the monarch. They managed to defeat her by using the literal 'Power of Friendship' rainbow attack." Ino seemed uncertain about him.

"Now I'm not not believing you, but you must admit it's ridiculous." Ino told him, getting him to nod.

"I would say so too if I didn't see it. But the only way I can really show you is to go there again." Naruto explained as the different coloured lights started to flow into his arms and his reveal a glowing orange and blue downward crescent .

"Alright, what so I do then?" Ino asked as she moved in front of him.

"I think we'll have to use the two handed hand signs. It should work." Naruto theorized while Ino hesitantly took his right hand and felt several foreign energies flow through her.

"Follow me. _I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Tora(Tiger)._ " Naruto and Ino signed as the energies circled them and a cloud of smoke signaled their disappearance.

"So we just keep trying right?" One of the Naruto's asked the general group.

"I guess so. Let's keep going until we're empty or we get it."A second clone ordered the others, receiving a round of 'Hai' from the clones.

* * *

"Ino... Ino... I want you to stay calm..." Naruto's statement pierced the darkness causing Ino to open her eyes. In front of her was a orange stallion in a dark coloured vest and a set of black shorts. In the distance, several foreign wood buildings with several different coloured horses moving piles of lumber and rock.

"What? Where are... we?" Ino slowly asked as she looked down at her hoof and purple hair covering it. She could feel her own modest pack resting on her back.

"We're in Ponyville which town in Equestria." Naruto explained as he helped her to stand. She managed to stand all be it awkwardly, luckily she did not have to accommodate for wings or a horn.

"You're a horse?"the platinum questioned the blond who had a dark fur patch around his left eye and a pack resting on his back. Before she could regain their bearings, a light blue mare in a star spangled purple cloak and 'wizard hat' was running their way with a light brown and red roofed wagon in tow.

"Make way. The Great and Powerful Trixie is on her way through." the mare yelled while the vehicle bounced violently behind her. That and the wagon hitting a small divot in the road and caused the front right wheel to burst off.

"Oh. Here let me help you. Ino, help her keep it level. I'll reattach the wheel." Naruto told her as Ino trotted over to the wagon and helped push it up. Naruto grabbed the wheel in his mouth and set back on the axle. He focused on his horn and used the crude magic to tighten the nut on the wheel's spoke. With it set, Ino released the wagon and moved to the front of the vehicle along with Naruto.

"Thank you, ahem. The Great and Powerful Trixie is a very busy show mare, but I thank you for assisting me. I take it you are not from here?" the blue mare asked them while she pulled her cart to the side of the path and unhooked herself from the harness.

"Yeah... how could you tell?" Ino asked back, confused by the ponies rapid deduction.

"Trixie is a mare of many talents. your clothing and several other things pointed out that you are not from this town." Trixie boasted as she puffed out her chest with pride.

"I guess. So... Hello Trixie, my names Naruto and this is Ino. Its nice to meet you." Naruto greeted her while holding his hoof out for her. Ino followed suit and Trixie shook Naruto's and then Ino's hoof.

"You have strange names but Trixie does not judge others customs. Trixie must be off, for the world has yet to see my shows. May we meet again." Trixie announced as she resettled into her harness and walked down the path. Before she got to far, Trixie turned towards the duo in a serious expression.

"Remember this, if you stay in Ponyville then stay away from that Twilight. Or bad things will happen." with the cryptic message announced, Trixie left the two alone.

"Lets... head into the town. I have no idea what she meant or what happened. Let's go to the Libary Tree near the centre. There'll likely be answers there." Naruto preempted her question while helping her get her bearings as the entered the outer limits of the town.

"Come on~ Bon Bon." the pleading female's question drew their attention to two conversing mares. A mint green themed Unicorn was talking with a beige pony with a blue and rose streaked mane. The Unicorn seemed to be trying to convince the pony of something.

"No Lyra. I'm not helping you with that.  
"Come on. If an Ursa has hands then why couldn't I?" Now this was intriguing. Ino was the one to speak up.

"Excuse me, what are you two discussing?"

"My friend Lyra is trying to get me to help her build some hands like an Ursa's for her to use." Bon Bon explained, causing the two to tilt their heads.

"What's an Ursa? I'm guessing that it has something to do with the the damage on the town?" Naruto asked the mares who nodded.

"Yeah, an Ursa Minor came through earlier and messed up a bit of the town. But its hands it what I focused on, It was able to grab things without magic. Just like human." Lyra told them and caused her companion to slap her face.

"Sorry about Lyra, she tends to focus on things involving hands and humans."  
"come on Bon, maybe they'll want to help me with it."

"What about humans?" Naruto mistakenly asked, causing Lyra to turn towards him mechanically. Bon Bon looked towards him with a mixture of horror and sympathy.

"You know... about humans?" the mint mare slowly asked as she walked towards towards the blond.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Naruto told her, unsure of if he should've answered. Lyra grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and dragged him towards some houses.

"Sorry about her. Your friend's been caught up in Lyra's obsession with humans, but I can take you there. My names Sweetie Drops, what's yours?"the mare asked as they followed the path Lyra had taken.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, and he's Naruto Uzumaki." While those two were trotting down the road, Lyra had pulled Naruto into what was likely her house and sat him down on a chair. Immediately she slammed a book on the table and used her magic to open the book to anatomical drawings of two identical people without any reproductive organs or facial designs. The groins had a penciled question mark covering them.

"So you have seen creatures that look like this right?" Lyra questioned him as she pointed at the 'males' chest drawings.

"Yeah I have. Let me try something I've been thinking about." Naruto told her as he moved to a clearing in the room and started focusing the chakra from his cutiemark and into his necklace and hooves. A cloud of smoke surrounded him, and he felt his height shift to human height. But when the smoke cleared, he did not resemble his normal self.

"Wow! Are you a human?" Lyra asked as she approached the humanoid figure. Instead of his tan skin, he had his orange fur covering his body and more prominently showed off his horn. He had all ten of his fingers and toes, but had his same tail and equine face with three whisker marks on it.

"I should be, but something didn't go right." the mint mare didn't seem to care as her horn glowed while her magic encased his hands and held them in front of her face.

"Alright Lyra, can you..." the beige pony trailed off as she lead Ino into the house and saw Lyra with her face closely examining Naruto's hands

"Bon Bon look! Hands!" Lyra yelled as she pulled Naruto over towards them and held the hands in front of their face.

"Wow, so is this a human then?" Sweetie Drops asked as she examined his hands while Ino closed the the door behind them.

"Not quite. Let me try again." Naruto announced as this time he formed the hand sign and focused scarlet energy along with his blue into his hands to have the smoke surround him. This time, the shaggy haired blond with tan skin and more concealed horn surrounded by his blond mane.

"This is a human, at least to my knowledge." with him in his 'human' form, Lyra quickly levitated the book over to her along with a pencil and began to scribbling into it.

"I have many questions. Like what does your diet consist of? How familiar is your anatomy to ponies? Do all humans have horns or do you have wings as well? How does it feel to have hands?" Lyra fired off as she continued to draw closer with the book following her approach.

"Um, it depends. Fairly close. No, most don't, and pretty good I think." Naruto tried to keep track of her questions as best as he could while she violently wrote down everything.

"Excellent! Now what's the anatomical difference between stallions and humans?" Lyra questioned him, causing the three to violently blush.

"LYRA HEARTSTRING!"

"It's for medical reasons."  
Still no."

"Fine then, what are the difference between male and female humans." the mint coloured mare asked him. Naruto instead of answering, was surrounded in smoke. This time, a more feminine blonde with two pigtails and two noticeable bulges in the upper chest.

"Dawn it Naruto, I thought you'd stop using that stupid technique." Lyra didn't care about Ino's comment and began immediately filling in the immediately noticeable changes.

"Smaller waist, slimmer physique, Narrower shoulders, smaller face, and mammaries on chest. So humans only have one set then. Interesting." the mare added the information to her sketches. Behind her, Ino seemed amazed by her recording skills while Sweetie Drops went to the kitchen and started grabbing beverages.

"Is there anything else you need from me aside from nudity?" Naruto asked in her feminine voice, showing the change wasn't superficial and stretched to his vocal chords and skeletal structure.

"Not much. How long does it take for humans to give birth and are their any things related to birth?"Lyra's question send a blush across Naruto's face, so Ino decided to answer the question on the finer details of female.

"Humans are pregnant for an average of nine months and when they aren't, they experience monthly periods where the inner lining of the vagina is shed to prepare for next month. For most women, it's unpleasant." Ino explained by repeating as much of the Sex Ed she remembered and made it sound as medical as possible.

"Geez, that sounds unpleasant." Naruto muttered as she was surrounded by the smoke and he trotted out of the cloud in his 'equine' form.

"Yeah, it's 'unpleasant'." Ino 'agreed' with him before turning towards the green pony and seeing the sketches in the book. The first person had their shoulders and arms slightly increased along with more definition on his legs. The second figure had been reduced in several places with the chest larger and the face narrower.

"Incredible, I've been looking for information about humans and you just gave me so much? Could you show me that spell?" Lyra asked him while Ino sat at the table and Sweetie Drops sat a tray of four sweetened Iced Teas.

"I don't think I can teach you, but I've got something that could work."Naruto offered as he held is hoof out to her with the crimson and and blue light radiating off it. Lyra sat the book and pencil on the table and pressed her hoof against her. She felt a surge of energy rush though her body followed by a sudden height change.

"Lyra..." Sweetie Drops trailed off as she saw the transformed mare. She had the same hair and green skin tone. But her face was smaller than her original, but still had her horn prominently on her forehead. Except she did not have any clothes or covering on herself, exposing her modest chest and private.

"I... have...HANDS! This is incredible! Look at my hands! They're not like my legs, and I still have my horn! What did you do?" the transformed horse asked as she crouched down and grabbed his shirt, not covering her exposed self.

"I used chakra, which humans where I'm from can use, to transform you into what you'd likely look like as a human. I'm not sure how long it'll last, but I assume it'll last a while. Not sure exactly." the blond told her as he tried to avoid looking at her 'swim suit' area which was eye level with him.

"Naruto, do something about her clothes. Don't leave her naked." Ino ordered him with a blush about the nude person. Said person was encased by smoke cloud and it cleared to show her in a copy of Ino's dress in mint green sans the headband belt.

"I'm going to get as much time as I can out of this, thanks Naruto, Ino. I'm going to enjoy this." Lyra grabbed the two and set them outside the door followed by the click of a lock.

"Alright Naruto. So where are we going now?" Ino asked him while trying to forget the naked girl they just saw moments ago.

"I'd say we should keep heading towards the library, but it's pretty late, and they'd probably-" Naruto stopped talking as he placed his hoof against the side of his head.

"Naruto?"  
"Sorry, some of the clones I left had popped. It's a bit of a head rush getting those memories at once." Naruto apologized to Ino.

"So your clones are physical and give you the memories back? That is pretty powerful and kinda cheaty." the platinum blonde told him , causing him to to rub the back of his head with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll show you the technique when we get home." Naruto stated with a grin.

"Ms. Muffin! Please, I need that back!"  
"Imma geth muffinth with it."

"You can't. Rose please help me!"

"What's going on?" Ino asked as she watched a grey pegasus flying on a black cloud holding a blue and gold screwdriver in her mouth while being chased by a brown pony with a white collar and green bow-tie along with a pale yellow pony with raspberry coloured mane.

"Ms. Muffin please!"  
"MUFFIN!"

"Is this usual?" Ino asked Naruto as they watched the pony fly across the town.

"If Derpy's involved then yes." A female declared from behind them, causing the sun kissed blond and the platinum blonde to turn around. Two very contrasting mares stood behind them. One had a light grey coat with a dark grey mane with a purple treble clef mark and the other had a very pale yellow coat with dark blue hair and light blue streaks. She wore violet lensed glasses and had two eighth notes marks on her rear.

"She's Derpy?" Naruto asked as he watched the mare shoot a bolt of lightning from the bottom of the cloud.

"Yes, Ditzy Doo or 'Derpy' is quite the character. She keeps us our hooves with things like this. I feel sorry for the Doctor because he's usually the one who usually gets involved in her things." the grey mare declared and the yellow mare nodded.

"Thank you..." the mares seemed to take the hint.

"My name is Octavia Melody and she is Vinyl Scratch. Are you two visiting from Canterlot? I don't remember seeing you around much." the grey pony asked them with a skeptic look.

"No, we're not from Canterlot. Just visiting looking around, have you seen Pinkie Pie? I want my friend to meet her." Naruto's question seemed to activate a Pink heat-seeking missile on a collision course with him. Naruto buckled as a pink blur landed on his back and two arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto could see a pink cloud of hair hanging down and partially blocking his vision. Knowing no further talking would be done, Pctavia and Vinyl left the group.

"Hello, Ino meet Pinkie Pie. Pinkie meet Ino. She's from my home town." Naruto explained as she hopped off his back and started shaking Ino's hoof vigourously.

"Hiya Ino I'm Pinkie. It's nice to meet one of Naruto's friends. So Naruto now we can celebrate your welcoming party." the pink pony announced as she before she turned towards the blond.

"Thank's Pinkie but I'm not sure how long me and Ino could stay. So we'll just have to have a small party." Naruto explained to her. Pinkie seemed momentarily saddened but quickly returned to her cheery demeanor.

"That's ok we can still have the bestest party. Follow me to Sugarcube Corner, I always have a party set up there." Pinkie told them as she started hopping towards a building resembling a gingerbread house. With her focused on the party, Ino leaned towards her fellow blond.

"What's with the time limit? Jiraiya isn't expecting us back at anytime."Ino whispered as they followed her inside the building and up the stairs.

"Because she's nice I like spending time with her." Now Ino was confused, but before she could ask, Pinkie opened the a door covered in party supplies. The interior of the room was filled the tables of confetti boxes, a staircase with licorice railings, and several candy cane pillars to name a few.

"Welcome to Pinky's Party Bedroom. Stay here and I'll grab some other ponies and we can start this party."Pinkie announced as she tried to run out of her room, but Naruto blocked her way.

"How about we just celebrate with the three of us? I'd prefer a small party."

"Alright then, I'll just go downstairs and whip up a couple of back in a jiff." Pinkie told them as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Alright Naruto, what the hell were you talking about? You like spending time with her, but you also don't."ino asked him as soon as the pink pony was out of sight.

"Because people who get close to me don't last long. I found out that my parent died because of me, and someone I called my friend bled out in front of me. I watched their life fade from their eyes while I was helpless to do anything. If she get's to close to me then she'll end up like the rest." Naruto told her while a silence took hold of the room.

It was broken by Pinkie entering the room with a tray of cupcakes and sweets. When she sat down the treats, a green gator with purple eyes.  
"I hope you don't mind me bringing my pet Gummy,"

With her arrival, the party started. They discussed several personal interests like Ino and Naruto being into botany or Pinkies love for baking. As it progressed, Ino saw several things about Naruto she hadn't. It took a while but she heard him laughing, unlike the laugh she was used to back at the village, his current one sounded more relaxed and genuine. His posture was relaxed and didn't resemble the military ready blond she saw earlier.

* * *

After a couple hours of partying the two left the building and began walking along an empty street. Most of the rubble that was there earlier had been cleaned away, leaving them almost alone.

"Naruto... do you want to talk about it? I mean it isn't healthy to bottle your emotions up. My dad could help you out if you want to." Ino offered the silent blond trotting beside her.

"Fine. Do you remember when my team was sent on our first C-rank Mission?" Ino nodded, "Well it wasn't until we were outside the walls that we noticed something was off."

Naruto began regaling her about the fight against Zabuza and the meet up with Haku after. Them meeting in the woods and their discussions about their relations, their family, and bonding. Finally him revealing that he knew who she was and their fight the following day.

"I met her again on the Bridge with Sakura protecting the bridge builder and Sasuke backing me up. I managed to hold her back and everything seemed to be a stalemate until Kakashi activated his _Raikiri_ blade and aimed it at Zabuza's heart. I could see Haku aimed to block it, and I tried to stop her. I wasn't fast enough and I watched his lightning coated hand burst through her chest. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms as she died.

Shortly after, the tyrannical Gato appeared and spoke something horrible. Then I say only red. I don't know how long passed but when the haze cleared, I was surrounded by blood and corpses. Zabuza lie holding Haku and his blood stained weapon was in my hand." Naruto finished telling her while staring at the ground.

"What? Naruto, you need help. Why didn't your teacher tell the Hokage or my father? Or you try to seek help?" Ino asked him horrified at the story. For someone her age to have his hands stained with blood, yet he acted for the entirety of the Chunin exam like nothing had happened.

"kakashi has his attention fixed on Sasuke, and barely focused on me so why would he help me. And I couldn't go talk to them myself. The Hokage is constantly busy and I can barely enter the office. I couldn't tell the council I'm traumatized by what I saw or did because they'll think I'm unstable and send me away. Why do you think I aligned myself with the Hachi Kyu San(893)? I'm terrified that at night someone will break in and try to kill me. Me and Gaara are burdened with a power which makes us Jinchūriki, we're the power of human sacrifice." Naruto muttered before his eyes widened and avoided looking at Ino.

"Ino, we should head back now. We should be well rested for our search for Tsunade." Rather than argue with him, Ino just nodded. The orange, blue, and red light appeared and formed a pair of translucent on his hoofs and spread it to her connected hoof.

" _I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Tora!_ " the duo were surrounded by the smoke and vanished, leaving the street mostly empty, except for a pink pony with her hair rather flat and leaning towards her right side.

* * *

In a cloud of smoke, Ino and Naruto appeared inside the stone walls of Tanzaku-Gai near the foot of the castle.

"Jiraiya is at the Kōun'na tōkun Hotel in room 217. It's pretty late so go and sleep, I'm taking a walk." Naruto started walking away but not before creating a clone to take Ino back.

Naruto walked towards the centre of town, he formed the _Inu, I, Hitsuji_ hand signs. His vest and shirt changed to a dark gray while the half of his hair changed black. His eyes changed both to a dark blue and blurred his whiskers. On the left side of the empty street was a simple bar. When he entered, it was mostly empty, save a passed out drunk in the corner, the bartender, and a pony tailed blonde seated at the counter.

Taking the empty seat beside the blonde, and signaled for a round, before looking to the young girl on his right. She wore a green kimono with dull red accents on it, and dark red wrappings on her forearms. Her Hazel eyes seemed to scan his appearance before stopping at his headband and tensing up.

"I don't care who you are girly, I'm just getting a drink." Naruto told her as the bartender handed them two sake cups.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" the girl asked him while he chugged the drink.

"Old enough to drink, old enough to die. I'd say the same about but you but I want to drink and I can pay for it too." Naruto muttered a he pulled something from the backpack and placed a small rectangular plate on the counter. The plate was 15 by 5 by 1 cm of gold.

"This'll cover all my rounds and hers. So what's your name? If we're drinking then I should know your name?" Naruto asked as his cup was refilled and drained fast. Opting to simply take the bottle.

"It's Tsunade, no relation to the Senju." the girl explained as she downed her own cup.

"Senju? Right, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find her do ya?" Naruto questioned her while pounding back the bottle, and exchanged it for a fresh one.

"No, why's a Konoha ninja looking for her? You guys never did before." Tsunade asked back while a faint blush spread on her face.

"I'm looking for her to go to the hospital and help out. My friends hurt and I've been shot up with either over or under the amount of chemicals I needed. I say screw it, I've reset my own bone and who needs a check up?" Naruto laughed before taking another jug from the bartender and polishing off the bottle.

"You need to go to the hospital, how old are you kid? This isn't healthy." the blonde told him seriously. To distrust the hospital was dangerous for anyone.

"Bah, I've been fine for years." Naruto dismissed her concern with a second bottle following the first.

"This is serious! Your jeopardizing your future and health. At least let me look at you." Tsunade asked him with her small blush gone.

"I'm fine, but if you really want then play me at Chō-Han." Naruto offered as he pulled out an Ivory cup with two six sided dice.

"What's the stakes?"

"I'll keep it simple. You win and I'll get a checkup. I win, and you'll... uh owe me a favour." Naruto declared as he started rolling the dice around the cup.

"Alright, call it. Even."  
"Odds." Naruto slammed the cup down on the counter and slowly started opening it. Before the number could be seen, he swept the dice into his backpack and quickly pecked her cheek.

"Guess you'll have to find me later Tsunade. Names Naruto, and good luck finding me. Hahahaha!" the teen told her while running out of the bar. After he left, a shoulder length lady with black hair and dressed pig in her arms entered the bar.

"Lady Tsunade. Please don't run off again. I'm sorry sir, how much did she drink?" the lady asked the bartender as she reached into a pouch to grab the bills.

"Don't worry about it. Some kid came by and paid for his and her rounds. So take your kid and go. She shouldn't be up this late." the liquor dispenser advised as he picked up the two cup.

"Yeah, some cheeky kid named Naruto paid for the round."

"Well wasn't that nice Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked her teacher while leading her out of the building.

"Yeah, but he made me a bet and I didn't see how the game ended. We're looking for him later." The small sized lady ordered her as they headed towards their hotel room.

* * *

Outside the town, Naruto stood staring at many copies of himself. His pack, shirt and vest lay under a tree neatly folded. With I silent beckoning,each copy rushed at him with either their fists cocked or a knife held in the reverse grip.

He blocked the first fist and stabbed his clone with the approaching knife of another clone, causing them to explode. He quickly spun around to grab the arm of another clone and slammed down on the elbow. Exploding into a cloud of smoke.

A clone used the smoke to fire his knife which left a gash bleeding down his arm. A second lept out and held him is a standing full nelson, while three others charged at him to deliver a barrage of rapid punches. The original reached back to grab the head of the copy and threw him into the three, destroying them with the force.

By now, the wound had sealed shut and the dried blood covered the arm. From the canopy, a clone dropped with a knife aimed at his throat. He quickly grabbed his copy and twisted his neck nearly all around causing him to explode into smoke.

By now, a fair amount of the clones had been destroyed but many still remained like the ones rushed him from every direction. Naruto brought his hand to block a knife which stuck out from the back of his hand. Kicking the clone away, he used the weapon to brutally backhand a clone to death with the spike and parried a throat shot with the protrusion.

Using a spinning roundhouse kick, Naruto snapped the clones neck and caused the weapon in his hand to disappear. With the hole in his hand, Naruto sprayed the blood at the clones eyes.

Several were blinded and were quickly dispatched by a punch snapping their neck. Despite the majority of the clones gone, a copy preformed a running slide between his legs and slashed the calf. He didn't far as Naruto dropped his knee on his throat and destroyed the clone.

"Let's try this." Naruto muttered as he held out his hand, and slowly formed a howling ball in his palm. Before any clone could make a move, the ball exploded in destructive streams of air lacerating their bodies and the trees.

Left alone my the technique, Naruto ran his hand across the deep trenches littering his body. Each one gradually sealed their selves closed, leaving the trails and streams of dried blood staining his front.

Gathering up his belongings, he walked through the forest and sat his items beside to a stream and sat them on the coast. He hopped into the moving body of water and started scrubbing the blood off himself.

 **"You know, cleaning usually works better when you're naked." Nyx muttered from the depth of his mind, causing him to lurch in the water.**

'Hello Nyx, it's been pretty quiet without someone else's voice in my head.' the partial blond thought as he worked off the blood off his arms and partially dyed the water a dull red.

 **"Well your adventure in her land is quite fascinating to say the least." The kyubi added with mirth in its base heavy voice.**

'It is. I've never had a party quite that entertaining in Konoha, or in general.' Naruto added as he worked into the torn patches in his pants and started cleaning his bloodied legs.

 **"Well from what I saw from your memories, humans are quite dull. They are quite arrogant despite all their short comings. Ponies are not without their faults as well. Yet humans seem to embody theirs to an astonishing degree. Those from Konoha and wrath. That pervert with his longing and lust. That serpent Orochimaru and his desires. While they are fine alone, your people are embroiled in them." Nyx declared while Naruto moved to cleaning his chest with his hand lingering on his chest.**

'Humans are a violent race that's true," Haku's father, the general residents of Suna and Konoha. "but there's some good." Ayame Ichiraku and her dad, as well Hinata.

 **"That can apply to many races. Hopefully you will see some of them next time you visit Equestria." the night mare advised him while he exited the river and put on his unsullied clothing.**

'I will try, but I'll have to get the _Rasengan _down. How should I work on it? I need to work on the shell but I'm not sure when to start.' Naruto asked them as he packed the vest into the backpack.

 **"The Rasengan is a knock-off of my _Bijudama(Tailed Beast Ball)._ Focus on the shape of it first then fill it in. You don't fill the balloon without having the balloon."**

 **With an actual hint on what to do instead of a vague drawing, he started forming hollow balls of chakra and began filling them in with a swirling torrent of chakra.**

* * *

*End*


	3. Chapter 3 Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Hey, for those who have been reading my work for a while now, Thank you. For those who are new, this is a first for me. This is the largest chapter I have written and I am personally proud of it. I am open to constructive criticism on this story. Thank you and enjoy the story.

NOTE: I will be likely unable to maintain the rate of uploads of stories at this length. It isn't anything major, but time is not on my side to continue writing at the rate I am.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

* * *

In the light of early dawn, the creaking of a door was heard. Sprawled out on one bed was the old pervert who reeked of liquor and sex. The second bed was stark contrast to the first with Ino lying on the bed with her backpack laying beside her. Beside the door, Naruto entered the room and set his pack in the corner. When he sat in a chair, Ino shot up from her bed and looked at him. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail with bags under her eyes.

"Where were you Naruto? It's morning and your just getting back." The blonde demanded as she climbed out of the bed, now noticing the cross work of tears and dried blood on the pants.

"I was out training. So clean up while I wake up that old pervert." Naruto told her as he walked into the bathroom. Rushing water was heard, followed by the sloshing of water. He walked out holding the ice bucket and threw the water on Jiraiya. The drenched pervert quickly shot up and turned towards Naruto.

"Clean up, we should get going soon." the black/blond ordered him while he set the bucket down and started rummaging through his bag. Jiraiya stumbled into the bathroom, while Naruto slipped on a black t-shirt with a red spiral.

"So you spend the entire night training? You should've accompanied me back to the hotel." Ino reprimanded the partial blonde, who merely shrugged. Jiraiya exited the bathroom, and Ino went in to freshen up.

"So kid, does she... know about your friend?" the sage slowly asked while the sound of the shower running could be heard.

"I'd hope so. She saw me transform into a giant fox." Naruto bluntly explained to him while reaching into the bag to pull out a fist sized bag and tucked it in to pocket, a cup with two six sided dice, and attached the two weapon pouches to his legs.

"WHAT? Is the Kyubi trying to break out? Is the seal still intact?" the sage asked as his one hand started glowing and the other lifted up his shirt to examine the seal. A clockwise spiral appeared around his navel with five outward facing tomoes with negative cracks in them. Around the outside was the same eight prongs of text, except they appeared to smudged.

"Did you tamper with this seal? It looks like someone tampered with it." the perverted sage asked while he prodded the marking. Unbeknownst to them, the shower stopped and Ino exited the bathroom in her usual clothes to see the old man poking at a kids stomach.

"Can we um... go look for Tsunade now?" the blonde asked as she tied her hair into her distinctive ponytail. Naruto pushed away his hands and straightened his shirt.

"Yeah, lets go. So what does Tsunade look like? If we're looking for her then I'd like to know what she looks like." The hetero-chromatic blond told the older man.

"How do you not know? She has the most beautiful honey brown eyes you'll ever see, her gorgeous blonde hair tied back into two ponytails and has the largest pair of tits you'll ever see." Jiraiya finished with a perverse grin on his face and a photo of her in his outstretched hand. the large chested woman in green had her fist cocked back and aimed at the camera man, likely Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at the picture, and had several pieces click in his mind. Blond hair in ponytails, check. Hazel coloured eyes, check. A bountiful Chest, not check. Age of about twenty to twenty-five, not check. Naruto saw someone like this earlier. Odds are, he met her daughter, niece, or cousin.

"Now look out, she has a technique where she can change what age she looks like. She can look like anything from a kid, to an old lady. You two go and look for her walking the streets, while I look around bars, casinos, and brothels. Good luck." Jiraiya ordered them before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Any clue on where we could find her? I read that she's extremely difficult to find and is elusive."Ino asked him while they exited their room and walked down the flight of stairs. Naruto made the hand sign and with a poof, sent his clone back into the room.

"I'm pretty sure she's looking for me." Naruto awkwardly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What? Why would she be looking for you?" the platinum blonde asked him, she would be shocked except he had recently taken her to a world of sapient equines with horns and wings.

"Well last night, I remember seeing a girl probably our age with blond ponytails, and brown eyes. She said she's Tsunade without her surname given." Ino just sighed at him randomly crossing paths with the exact person they're looking for and not even know.

* * *

"So Itachi, ya sure this kids here?" A a blue man with shark attributes asked his compatriot in a matching black cloak with red clouds.

"I am Kisame, now settle down. We don't need him catching wind of us." The raven haired man with distinct lines under his eyes responded before knocking on room 219. Instead of the spiky haired blond opening the door, a brown eyed red head in a dark blue sweater with vertical lines on it.

"Hello, what do you need?" she answered curtly as she crossed her arms beneath her bust, causing her sweater to rise up and expose her tightly fitting booty shorts.

"We're looking for Naruto Uzumaki, blond, blue eyes, orange jacket. This _is_ his room, is it not." Itachi asked her, not bothered by the exposed shorts. Instead focusing on the task at hand.

"Well it's not, so good bye."Without a second word, she closes the door. Leaving the duo standing in the hallway.  
"Fuck that. Open up and give us that damn kid." Kisame banged against door this time. Instead of the same red head opening the door, a brown haired man opened it. His hair and face was covered in a mixture of ice and snow, and burgundy jacket having snow coating the shoulders and chest. His face seemed to be frozen with an upturned expression with his eyes nearly rolled back into his head and his bottom lip open enough to expose his bottom teeth and the partially frost covered axe head held beside his face.

"Move it ice pops, were looking for a short brat named Naruto. So move or I'll slice you to ribbons." the shark man warned him as he reached behind him and grabbed the handle of his skull pummeled weapon. The man silently rose his mostly frozen hand up and pointed towards the stairway, telling them to leave.

"We're not leaving sir. We are looking for Naruto and we will not leave without him." Itachi told him while his mature wSharingan slowly rotating clockwise around.

The man just continued to point while he slowly opened his mouth. Slowly it opened beyond normal limits and blood slowly ran down his face, it stopped when his jaw hit his throat with the blood pouring from his mouth. He slowly closed the door, leaving only a slightly growing pool of blood from under the door.

"Itachi, that was a... genjutsu right?" the shark man asked while looking at the blood beneath the door.

"I did not see him cast an illusion." The black haired man declared as his red eyes reverted to their black. The blood was still growing from under the door.

"Let's come back later." Kisame advised as they slowly walked away from the door. After a minute, the bleeding man opened the door. He looked both directions before closing the door. Inside the room, the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Naruto sat down on the bed.

* * *

"So where'd you last see her?" Ino asked him while they walked down the street.

"I saw her drinking in a bar last night. She was in wearing a green and red kimono, with a necklace I think." Naruto explained before he winced and and held his head.

"Clone?"  
"Clone. Two people are looking for me, so this just got harder." Naruto told her as he held out his hand for her to take. _Inu(Dog),_ _I(Boar), Hitsuji(Ram)_ , Ino felt herself getting taller, while Naruto's hair changed to an all black. Her top changed from her purple to a dull red while his changed to a light grey.

"I could've done this myself." Ino muttered while walking over to a shop window. Her blond hair was now a brown ponytail with her eyes were a hazel similar to her mothers.

"Yeah, but this is easier for me. So if you see two guys in black cloaks with red clouds on them then let's keep a distance." Naruto explained to while the walked down the road. They passed three bars with only the bartenders present, so they entered the fourth building which was a bar/restaurant. Naruto and Ino sat down in a semi-secluded booth with the former ordering a sake bottle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn't we be looking for her?" Ino questions him as the waitress sat two small saucers and filled them with the clear liquid and set the jug on the table.

"She's looking for me as much as we her." the black haired teen explained as he quickly chugged the saucer and re-filled the cup.

"Why is she looking for you, and how can you drink that sake so fast?" the brunette asked him as she took a small sip of the powerful rice wine.

"I made a bet with her and neither of us know the outcome, and I can't get drunk. Doesn't matter how many or how strong. Nothing can numb me." Naruto muttered the last piece while he drinking his liquor.

"Naru-" "YOU! Kid, we really need to talk." Ino was cut off by a large breasted blonde with a black haired lady holding a pig wearing a necklace. She wore a grey top and green jacket bearing the kanji i賭博(Gambling) on the back, while the black haired lady wore a black kimono with white accents. The blonde pushed Ino aside while the pig holder gently sat beside Naruto. He signaled for more sake and two more saucers.

"Hello miss, you wouldn't happen to know a young lady my age named Tsunade 'No-Relation-To-The-Senju'. I'm looking for her?" Naruto questioned her with a slow sip of his saucer while he pulled out his ivory cup and rolled the the two dice around the cup.

"Quit with the coyness kid. If you wont let me give you a checkup then roll the damn dice and show me the even number." Tsunade ordered the disguised blond who slammed the cup on the table.

Naruto lifted the cup up to show a five and a four on the dice. When Tsunade saw the dice's unfavourable number, a plate of two saucers and jug down on the table.

"So Naruto won, now what?" Ino asked as he swept the dice back into the cup and pocketed it.

"He get's a favour from me, so what do you want then?" the slug summoner questioned him as she drank her sake container and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about you return to Konoha? We need a new Hokage." Ino suggested while Naruto looked towards the Senju.

"I'm not returning to a village which claimed the lives of my entire family, let alone the job which killed my grandfather and great uncle. So give me one good reason why?" the blonde asked with an irritated look on her face.

"Well you could change the hospital or how things were run." Naruto suggested before offering Tsunade's assistant a saucer, who denied it, and Naruto drank it instead.

"That's slightly interesting, but not enough. If you can show me something that amazes me I'll give you this necklace, and come back to the village." Tsunade offered as she held her hexagon designed light green necklace.

"Lady Tsunade don't. What about the curse on the necklace?" the sennin's apprentice warned her teacher who had said necklace resting on top of her chest.

"It only effects those with Hokage ambitions Shizune, so unless he want's to be a Hokage then he'll be fine. " Tsunade explained as she took the saucer and drank the liquor along with Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto actually used to declare that he wanted to be the Hokage." Ino explained causing Naruto to stop drinking.

"I would but... that doesn't matter right now. If you want something amazing then look at this." Naruto redrew their focus as he sat his cup down and pulled his hair up to expose the 6 cm orange spiraled horn which was emitting a faint glow.

"So you have a horn is that it? That isn't that impressive." Tsunade told Naruto. He sighed before he rose his right hand into the air and slammed it into the side if the table. Holding up the hand, it was obvious that is was either fractured or broken by the bloody bone sticking out of the side and the purple swelling around the impact area.

"Why would you do that? You..." Shizune trailed off as she watched the bone retract into the hand. The wound began releasing steam as the puncture mended shut and the skin lost its purple hue along with the swelling.

"Near instantaneous healing of any breaks, abrasions or gashes. How's that for amazing?" the hidden blond asked as he wiped the blood from his metacarpals puncture area. Hearing the silence from her, he looked up at the Senju, and saw her horrified look.

"Please don't do that again. As medics and doctors, we do not enjoy watching people needlessly hurt themselves. As well as Lady Tsunade's Hemophobia." Shizune explained while Tsunade gradually regained her focused look.

"But... your a doctor?"

"Lady Tsunade watched her younger brother bleed out in front of her." Her response didn't seem to satisfy him. Naruto grabbed Shizunes unused cup and crushed it in his hand. Taking his empty cup, he focused the stream of blood into the saucer and sat the cup of blood in front of her.

"Your a doctor. What's the good of a doctor who's afraid of blood? Would you allow a patient to die because of your negligence or inaction? What about someone bleeding out in front of you?"Naruto asked her as he played a dangerous hand. Opening his hand with the shards of jagged ceramic, he slammed it into the left side of his chest. He twisted it before ripping his hand away with a patch of blood growing on his chest with several small shards sticking from his chest.

"Oh my goodness, why would you do that? Hold still, this is serious!" Shizune declared as her hands started glowing green and tried to stop the bleeding, Naruto stopped and pointed his unstained hand towards the doctor.

"Come on... Tsunade..." Naruto muttered as the illusions faded on the duo while his arm kept up to hold Shizune away. Revealing his mixed mop top, discoloured skin, and Ino's platinum blonde ponytail.

"Lady Tsunade please help him." Ino pleaded while the blond slowly rose to his feet and pushed the black haired pig holder out of the way. He slowly stood in front of the table.

"I... I can't." the sennin muttered as she looked down at the table, before she saw the cup of blood.

"Oh come... on..." Naruto wheezed out before collapsing down on his left leg while blood trickled down his jaw. His eyes seemed to gloss over before he collapsed down to both knees. Steam was visibly flowing from his shirt.

"Damn it! Shizune clean up that cup and follow. Get ready to operate." Tsunade ordered as her assistant grabbed the bloody cup and she picked the bleeding teen in a bridal carry.

"See... I'd knoeewwww it'lll wurk..." Naruto drawled out before throwing a coin at the table.

"Just shut up and try not to die. Focus on breathing and keeping your blood inside yourself." Tsunade told him while they ran into a nearby park and laid him down on a barren patch of dirt.

The doctor's hands started glowing green and cut the shirt down the middle, exposing the ceramic shards buried into his chest. Tsunade used her chakra to pull the shards out of his chest while Ino and Shizune took the fragments and sat them on the ground. Once the largest parts were removed from his chest and hand, she worked on extracting the granular shards of ceramic lodged around his heart. They were methodically removed while the wounds steamed shut behind her. Once the many holes were sealed, Naruto rose and wiped the blood from his face.

"There we go, everything worked ou-" Naruto's triumphant statement was cut off by a loud smack, followed by a numbing pain in his left cheek, and him soaring though the air and smashing through one tree and embedding into the second.

"Of all the asinine, moronic, ill-considered, insane, scatterbrained, nonsensical and idiotic idea's I have ever heard, that had to be the most stupendous, and dim-witted ideas ever conceived in the history of humanity. How the hell did you think this was a good idea?" Tsunade reprimanded him while slapping him repeatedly.

"It ... worked, didn't it?" Naruto coughed out causing Tsunade to stop slapping him and glare.

"Whether it worked or not, it was still idiotic and you will never do that again."The Senju princess explained to him as he dug himself out of the tree.

"I don't know about that. Why would I listen to you? It's not like you are the Hokage and have the power over me." The blond muttered, causing Tsunade to sigh before smiling at him.

"Looks like I'm going to be the Hokage and making sure you don't hurt yourself like that. I could also make you have medical checkups when ever I felt like." Tsunade explained, causing Naruto to pale.

"N-now wait, you wouldn't want to do that." he attempted to dissuade her as he wiped the blood from his chest.

"Nope, it's already decided. You've convinced me to be the Hokage, so myself, Shizune, and Ton-Ton are going to get our items. Once we get to Konoha, you are having that check up." Tsunade explained as she walked with Shizune and Ton-Ton back towards where their hotel likely was. Naruto turned around, only for another slap to sting his cheek.

"Why would you do such an idiotic thing? What if she didn't get to them in time or couldn't?" Ino yelled as she continued to slap him until he grabbed her wrists and looked up at him. He had a mostly vacant look and a hollow smile on his face.

"I _can't_ die Ino. Asphyxiation. Incineration. Extirpation. Evisceration. None really stuck, and there's especially no way I would die to ceramic." Naruto explained as he released her wrist and started walking away. A hand landed on his shoulder and Naruto slightly flinched before before he spun around with a kunai in hand threw Ino to the ground. He swiftly pinned down on her back with his knife held reverse grip aimed at her neck. He quickly released her and tried to tree hop away. He didn't get far before he was tackled to the ground by Ino.

"You're not running away after that. You're going to explain what the hell is going on. No roundabout nonsense, no running, just tell me." the other blonde ordered as they stood up and Naruto dusted himself off.

"Alright... Do you know how to enter minds 'cause it would shorten the time for the explanation?" Naruto asked her as they walked further into the park and sat cross legged on the ground.

"I do, are you ready?" Ino asked him, getting a nod. She placed her hands on top of his and this time focused on sending her chakra into him. Faint glowing blue lines appeared from around Ino's navel and stretched up her chest, along her arms and followed a similar path towards Naruto's navel. Around his navel, the black lines of the seal appeared and began to connect to his dense network of glowing streaks. They each closed their eyes and began synchronizing their breathing.

* * *

Ino opened her eyes and stood up to see the room within his psyche. Polished black granite stones made up the walls with white flakes making them resemble the night sky. An empty black throne in front of a large window with a crescent moon and stars illuminating the room and the staircase across the side . The massive castle room door swung open and revealed Naruto standing in a long hallway with torch light illuminating the path, with twelve doors on either side and a door with iron bars sealing the door.

"So what do you want to know about me, I'll be taking you down memory lane." Naruto explained as she ran towards him and followed him past several doors labeled 十二(Twelve) 十一 (Eleven) and so on. Doors 六(Six) to 一(One) were boarded up while the barred door had several chains adding to the sealing.

"I want to know what the hell is going on with you. Why are you so different than how you acted in the academy? And why are you so self destructive?" Ino questioned him as he stopped in front of the door and waved his hand. The chains fell off and the bars withdrew into the wall and the door glowed blue before it swung open to show a forest with a light snow fall blanketing the area.

"It began many years ago, but let's focus on when I was eight." Naruto began as she followed him into the forest. Almost immediately, Ino could feel the cold but none of the frigid grasp. A young girl with a bluish hair and in a dull red jacket was surrounded by three older looking kids. Their faces were hazy with no definition except for their eyes.

They seemed to be mocking her for something if the pointing and jeers were a sign. The trio were soon struck from behind by a rock thrown by a blond in a white and orange jacket with a red scarf and green goggles fixed on his forehead.

"Screw you guys! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The blond yelled as he threw several more rocks which struck their heads, sending them scattering.

"Shortly after academy began for the year, I had decided to take a walk through a forest." Naruto explained as his younger self walked over to the young girl.

"You ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" Naruto asked her as he knelt beside her, noticing a slight shiver from her.

"I-I'm f-f-fine..." she muttered before Naruto tilted up her chin and saw a scuff on his chin. Naruto unwound his scarf, and wrapped it around the small scratch.

"Here, you're cold. My name's Naruto, what's yours?" the blond asked as he knelt beside her and helped her to her feet. Before she could answer, the sound of crunching snow was heard and Naruto ran away with a tree climb using as a launch pad.

"So you helped Hinata with her bullies, is that it?" Ino asked before the two were drug along with the younger blond. A small object flew towards the child's nape and the entire world grew dark.

"I wish that was it, but it began for me the next moment." the semi-blond corrected her as the black changed to a dimly lit warehouse with a light bulb resting over a blond chained to a metal chair. From the darkness, several vague people appeared. They had either white eyes, colourless spiky hair, or red eyes.

"W-what's going on?" The young child asked before the chair had it's back slammed into a pool filled with salty ice water. His head was trapped below the surface while he struggled against the weight of the chains. Several of the figures ran through some hand signs and electricity built up around their hands.  
"This is your only chance Ino, look away if you want. This is brutal." Naruto explained as lighting shot from their hands and surged into the icy brine. Followed by another, and another, and another. The iced water was repeatedly shocked by successive bolts of lightning. After they stopped, an electrified hand ripped the patchy blue child from the water and slammed the chair onto the ground. One of the unoccupied people grabbed a barrel with a yellow circle and black drop in it. They ripped open the drum and poured the black liquid on top of the small child's body. The viscous goo clung to him light a smothering blanket.

"Sweet... kami..." the blonde chocked out as several identical drums were overturned and spilt the black fluids across the floor. The people each ran through several hand signs with several _Tora(Tiger)_ appearing. They each ended with a belch of fire consuming the building and the child light up light a candle.

"T-they ... th..." Ino whimpered as she fell to her knees with fire consuming the building and a child's scream echoing across the space. The still standing barrels caught fire and exploded, showering the unburnt area's in fire. For seemingly hours, the area was consumed in fire with the imprisoned child having long been silenced by the flames. When the fire died, ash and metal with a charred object wrapped in blackened chains. More hours passed and soon a door fell open to reveal a brown eyed girl with purple hair and black full body suit.

"P...please... kill me..." The charred figure wheezed as small parts of burnt skin fell off to expose bright pink skin.

"Oh kami. Hold still kid, I'll get those chains off." The lady explained as she approached him and peeled the chains off his body. Sections of flesh stuck to the chair and chains.  
"Hold on kid, Kami. Who did this to you?" the lady asked while she picked him out of the chair and carefully carried him out of the building. The area turned dark, and changed to the academy classroom with Naruto flicking paper balls around the room.

"Does that explain it? I helped out Hinata out and I was tortured for it. That Naruto Uzumaki who was serious, was hurt for helping. So Naruto Uzumaki who was a prankster and didn't take anything serious wouldn't be." he explained before the room started flashing and they felt a sharp pull on their mind and the room disappeared.

* * *

"Gah!" Ino yelled as she recoiled from him and stood up to look around the park. Jiraiya came stumbling into the park and saw Naruto sitting on the ground with Ino's skirt being eye level with him.

"Hey kid's! You're supposed to be looking for Tsunade, not messing around with each other. Come on!" the 'adult' ordered as he walked towards them, then dodged a rock aimed at his head.

"Shut up ya perv. We already found her." Naruto muttered as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"You found her? Big chest, blonde hair, smoking hot? How'd you find her?" The man asked as he decided not to comment on his split shirt.  
"I entered a bar, made a bet, and now she's going to Konoha." Naruto declared simply as he started walking back towards the hotel.

"How did you convince the most difficult to convince woman ever to live to return to Konoha. Even a bet couldn't convince her." Jiraiya questioned Naruto as the semi-blond started running back to the hotel.

"Ask her yourself, I'm packing up and going home." Naruto yelled while he continued to run along the path of the city. Jiraiya quickly followed after him.

 **'You have seen his world, what will you do now?' a wispy voice asked Ino, causing her to look around and see no one. She decided to follow after the two. Behind her, a thin purple mist appeared around her feet before it vanished.**

Meanwhile Naruto continued to run along the road before he slammed into someone in a black cloak. Tilting his head upwards, he saw a blue shark man and a less emo looking adult Sasuke.

"Sorry about that, but I gotta go-" Naruto's retreat was halted by the ravenettes hand landing on his shoulder.

"Naruto... Uzumaki, correct?" they asked with their eye's activating to show the Sharingan slowly spinning.

"Uh... no?" the uzumaki muttered before leaping back to avoid a bandaged sword swing aimed at his legs.

"Let's skip this and just chop off his legs. It'll be a lot faster." Shark man Kisame told his partner as he swung at Naruto again, narrowly missing his chest.

"Just try not to kill him, we need him alive." Itachi explained as his sharingan tomoes fused together into a clockwise triple shuriken and with the call of _Amaterasu_ , the black flames burned through the air and clung to his body.

Despite the all-consuming black flames clinging to his body, Naruto lunged at Kisame with his fist cocked back and superman punched the fish in the face. Scorching his face and making his sword squeal before making the weapon and its master recoil. Overhead, large shadow appeared causing the combatants to leap back and narrowly avoid a massive toad with two swords strapped crossed on its back.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. It appears that our opportunity as ended. Come Kisame, it seems that we must go." Itachi explained as the duo vanished in clouds smoke or water respectively.

"Naruto! Hold still, I'll seal it away." Jiraiya yelled as he unrolled a scroll and tried to seal the flames away. Instead, Naruto began glowing a dull violet, shed his outer skin with flaming layers of burning skin flakes then took the cup before it could be burnt. His shirt and his pants slowly burned in the black fire with his skin. Ino had been watching the display, but before she could ask him the naked teen ran away from the area. His shed flesh had been reduced to less than ash with the last section of the fire burning away the last of its fuel.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Ino asked the black and blond Uzumaki who was fully clothed in a plain black shirt and black pants and his pack fixed to his back.

"My body made more cells than what was burning and managed to shed the burning tissue, it wasn't fun or pleasant. But it worked so let's get going back to the Village." Naruto causally explained as he placed a small coin on the bed and leapt out of the window. Ino followed behind him and kept up, barely, with him.

"So, how do you feel about what's happened recently?" Ino asked as her pack slightly shifted with each leap along the building tops back towards the road leading towards Konoha.

"I'm a bit sore from earlier and my skins a bit sensitive but other then that I'm fine. Really, I'm more concerned about how long Jiraiya can go without pissing off Tsunade." Naruto joked as they drew nearer to the road, and a slap was heard.

"Really? I've been inside your brain, isn't there anything else you want to talk about?" Ino slightly pressed while three adults and a pig were becoming more visible on a road.

"Well I'm a bit sad with Hokage-jiji dying. But eh, just another family member who died." Naruto shrugged before they landed beside the three plus pig. Tsunade was crossing her arms over her chest while Shizune held the pig and Jiraiya rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Alright, now let's hurry up and get back to Konoha. Hey Naruto?" Tsunade explained as she stared at Naruto before they began hopping towards the village from tree branches.

"Sure, lets go. I can't wait to get some sleep. " Naruto muttered while they ran towards the village in mostly silence. With their above average ninja speed, the massive walls of Konoha became more visible.

"... And I told him, that's a mirror!" one of the two guards declared causing the two to burst out laughing, before they noticed the approaching group. The head banded man in bandanna and the man with bandages on his nose saluted the approaching group.

"L-lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade! T-they are expecting you at the Hokage Tower immediately." The bandaged man explained as the moved to the side and the group ran directly towards the Tower With Jiraiya being in front for obvious reasons, followed by Shizune and Naruto, with Tsunade and Ino following from the flank. Several conversations were picked up in their passing.  
"Is that Tsunade?"  
"Why is she with _that?_ "  
"Maybe she's going to execute _it?_ "

"Hopefully she will."  
"Wow kid, what did you do to piss off so many people?" Tsunade asked as she slightly sped up and leapt beside him.

"Being alive." Naruto muttered while they landed in front of the Hokage Tower, and quickly ascended the staircase. Before they opened the door, several conversations were heard from inside the room.

"He's a traitor!"  
"He's the _Last_ Uchiha we have available."

"How is he any different from his brother now?" With this, Tsunade kicked open the door. An aged man with spiky grey hair and green glasses, a grey haired lady with two tight buns pinned by a ornamental needle, and a heavily bandaged man with his right eye and right arm held in a sling across his chest were arguing with Tsume, Shikaku, and Inoichi.

"Excellent, Lady Tsunade or Lady Godaime we need your opinion on an act of _Treason._ " the Inuzuka stressed as she glared at the aged three advisers.

"Sasuke's actions were not done of his own volition. The mark Orochimaru gave him has manipulated Sasuke into following him. We need to send an immediate rescue divisions out to return him to the village." the bandaged elder advised as he slammed his cane on the ground.

"He left on his own Danzo. Anko was never tempted to leave. He's a missing nin, and deserves to be treated as one. We need to send the hunter nin after him." Tsume pressed while not relenting in her glare at the aged man.

"I just want to sleep so how about you just sent a capture or kill team after him. There going to be fighting so either get someone or a squad who's really strong." Naruto passively suggested as he tried to exit via the window, only for the Senju's hand to land on his shoulder.

"Then gather up a small squad and meet at the front gate." Tsunade ordered before Shikaku held up his hand.

"We are in short supply of advanced ninja's so you'll be limited to mostly your class, or some chunin to assist. We are needing an immediate response for the mission. You have an hour at most to prepare for the mission." the older Nara explained, causing Naruto to sigh and form his clone seal. A cloud of smoke appeared and fifteen Naruto's jumped from the window.

* * *

At the front of the gate, several ninja stood ready. An obvious Inuzuka female with three grey and white dogs and she wore the dark green vest. Neji Hyuga stood beside her with Naruto and the cloaked teen with a faint buzzing noise being heard from inside his coat.

"Alright, Hana, Shino, Neji, were going to capture Sasuke. You six are probably the best hunters I know. Neji and Shino to track his chakra while Hana and the Haimaru triplets track his scent. So I'll let her take the lead. " Naruto explained as he rubbed his face and turned moved to allow the Inuzuka to take command.

"Ok, so we have picked up the scent of Sasuke and about four other ninjas. The scent is slightly old but is still I want Neji to check with his Byakugan and Shino check with his bug." the Inuzuka ordered as a cloud of bugs flowed from Shino's coat, and the veins around his eye's became pronounced. As they did, Naruto created a hoard of clones who stood in a Seven by Three group.

"I'll send my clones to sweep the area while we go by." Naruto declared as the group scattered across the forest.

"Lets go." Hana ordered as the group ran through the forest with the three canines leading the pack. After several minutes of all out running, the dogs stopped running and the group had an earth dome erupt around them.

"Looks like we have a couple of Konoha ninja's trying to follow us." a masculine voice declared from outside the dome while three additional thuds were heard landing beside him.

"Shut up lard ass. Just kill those tree fuckers, and quit jerking yourself off." A female yelled at the man before the sound three people running were heard.

"Yeah, but I hope you're prepared to die. This dome is impenetr-" the man was cut off by the the dome exploding outward with Naruto holding his red glowing hand.

"Im tired so let's hurry this up." the Uzumaki muttered as he lunged at the fat orange haired person and slammed his hand directly down on his head. A Clone ran from the tree's, picked up the slightly bald man, and ran back to the village.

"That was incredibly efficient Uzumaki, but why and where did you take him?" the dark glassed teen questioned him as he brushed off the rock off him and followed Hana and the Haimaru triplets on the groups scent.

"The other me is taking him back to Konoha to be interrogated. I'm pretty tired so I wasn't in the mood to listen to his monologue so I punched him." the blond explained before a hardened resin-like arrow struck the ground in front of them.  
"You're not getting past me, unlike Jirōbō I'm not going to make the same mistakes as him." someone declared as a six armed person with a bow hung down from the tree and fired a volley at them. Neji quickly spun up and blocked the makeshift arrows.

"I'll deal with him, you just continue and get Sasuke." Neji explained as he slammed his palm into the arrow, reducing it to shards.

"Alright, just focus on him." Naruto advised as he followed the dogs behind Hana and Shino. Ten Naruto's dropped out of the trees and began their assault on the man spider.

With one less person in their group, Hana, the triplets, and Naruto didn't have long to wait before they crossed paths with another person or people. Breaking out of the forest limits, they reached a ravine with rock spires jutting out from the sides.

"It appears we have several pests to deal with." a male voice echoed throughout the area followed by a second voice agreeing with him. Soon, a person appeared from behind a rock. He had two heads of identical people staring at them with one looking over their shoulder with their neck starting from their back.

"Can you handle them? There's still about one more person carrying Sasuke, and I need to deal with that immediately." Naruto asked as several identical shadows appeared around the edge of the ravine.

"Yeah hurry up. We'll be following you shortly." Hana agreed as her three dogs formed an offensive triangle around her and a swarm of insects flowed from his sleeves. Seven Naruto clones stood on the borders of the area.

"Alright. Let's go." Naruto declared as three shadows followed him as he left the ravine and moved to the dense forest near the Valley of the End. Chakra was flowing into his limbs with a faint crimson fox cloak manifesting around him. Soon, the sound of a flute resonated through the trees.

"So tree fucker, you've come to fuck with me huh?" the female asked as a flash of red was seen traveling between between tree.

"If we're going to fight then I'll start. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, so let's fight." the Uzumaki declared as he dodged a massive studded club tearing through the tree.

"You shut your ass mouth. No Uzumaki's left except for me. The Snake and his cock sleeve made sure to tell me." she yelled as three massive, metres tall monsters appeared. One had long hair, no ears, a simple tunic outfit and a club held in its hands. The second had no shirt, bandages covering its eyes and spiked tools bound to the arms. The last had its entire upper body covered in bandages and had no arms.

"Then they're wrong. I'm an Uzumaki and I'm looking for the the dude with a duck ass hair style." the Uzumaki explained before dodging the club strike and the blinded one held its hand out while a redhead leapt onto. She had six horns protruding from her head with two facing forward, two backward, and two sticking out the centre of her scalp. She had a greyish brown complexion, dark red hair, yellow iris's and a metal flute held in her hand.

"Uzumaki have red hair dipshit. We're also good at seals and that crap. So quit fucking with me and let me kill you!" the lady yelled as she brought the flute to her mouth and began to replay her song. The figures sat her on the ground and charged at him with the armless one slamming it's face into the ground.  
"G-good thing I grabbed this. I thought I wanted to try this out." Naruto yelled as he pulled out a book titled 'The Art of Sealing' and a small rectangle with the kanji 封(Seal) on it.

"So what cock muncher? You got a store bought piece of fucking paper, so what?" The vulgar female asked while he slammed the tag into the ground.

"I've been working on these for about a month. This tag is based on the _Gofū Kekkai(Five Seal barrier)_ from the book, except this one uses four and it seals the barrier inside a seal." Naruto explained as a beam of white light exploded from the paper, followed by three other lights from equal distances. The lights quickly connected together and formed a square pyramid around her.

"So you think you can seal a _real_ Uzumaki away hey? Fuck tha-" she was cut off by the area flashing red and the section of the forest vanished with a 封 mark burning itself on his right forearm. A massive plume of purple miasma exploded in the distance.

"No monologues, let's go me's. The sooner we find Sasuke, the better." the Uzumaki told his three clone before they followed him towards the massive violet cloud.

* * *

"-t! What? Where the fuck am I?" the purple belted redhead asked as she realized she wasn't in the forest and was instead in a castle grounds at night.

 **"Hello dear, welcome to my kingdom of night. What is your name?" a regal voice asked as a dark cloud appeared in front of her while another enveloped her Doki and the three vanished.**

"Names Tayuya, who the fuck are you?" the oni themed girl demanded, causing the cloud to condense and form the bronze armoured equine to appear.

 **"My name is Nyx Miss. Tayuya. I must ask how you entered my realm? Did Naruto send you here?" the mare inquired while she circled the human female.**

 **"** I why should I ya horse cunt? Are you that asses fuck puppet or something?" Tayuya taunted the equine before Nyx's cloud bound her limbs with the trees warping and twisting to a decrepit network of branches forming a canopy over the red head.

 **"Such a mouth. It appears that you need to know why I was known as Nightmare Moon." the Pseudo-Monarch chuckled as her fanged smile consumed Tayuya's vision before the darkness consumed her world.**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki." his name echoed through the valley as two people stood across from Naruto. One was Sasuke with a black flame pattern spanning his face and visible body. The Second was a white haired with black lines branching around his body with two red dots marking his forehead.

"Sasuke. You have betrayed Konoha, and for what?" Naruto questioned him as his fox cloak sparked to life around him with the lone tail swaying behind him.

"This is something you could never understand. Itachi took away my family, and Konoha couldn't provide me with the power I needed to avenge them. An orphan could never understand the pain of losing parents. Orochimaru has given me the power to get the justice Konoha can't. Kimimaro is making sure you won't stop me." Sasuke explained as he turned away from Naruto and forced the black flames to converge and turn to a grey layer of skin along with a dulling and lengthening of his hair. As it progressed, two large webbed hands making a set of wings behind him.

"Forgive me for interrupting your discussion, but _Lord_ Orochimaru requires Sasuke immediately. No distractions, no hesitation." the white haired warrior declared as his markings fused together and gave him an orange brown hue. Six bone tubes exploded from his back and formed a into three directionally aimed structures and a greying of his hair.

"I agree. Your team has stalled Sasuke's return. So let's begin." Naruto exclaimed as e marched towards them, crossing the river brought forth by the battle between Madara and Hashirama. The cloak boiled the water, making a cloud steam appear around him. Sasuke did not look back at the hissing water, but Kimimaro grabbed the bone protrusion from his spine and pulled out a bone spear in his right while his left arm formed a massive spiralling drill.

Naruto held out his right hand and the swirling sphere manifested in his hand. Instead of attacking the dead bone pulse user, he focused his chakra cloak into his legs and used it to propel him towards Sasuke. Kimimaro and Sasuke weren't expecting the attack and Uchiha's back was struck by the howling sphere. His attack wasn't without retaliation with Kimimaro's spear was ran through his shoulder blade and out the front of his shirt. Naruto quickly spun around and smacked the weapon out of his hand.

"My master values Sasuke's arrival but would enjoy some you as well. Stop or be stopped." the bone user warned him as Naruto leapt back and re cloaked himself with the red chakra with a slightly smaller tail behind him.

"I could-" Naruto started one of his following clone flew past the bone manipulator and landed a slash down the wing, severing one of the webbed finger before poofing.

"-Or I could continue what I'm doing." the Uzumaki chuckled before dodging a bone erupting from Kimimaro's palm aimed at his face. His cloak scorched the bone, and forced the man to recoil his weapon.  
"You can't stop me Naruto. I won't be stopped." The Uchiha explained as he flapped his hand wings, and started flying into the air.

"No you don't!" Naruto yelled as he formed the _Rasengan_ with his red chakra feeding into it. He pointed the red/blue sphere at the ascending Uchiha and weakened the top portion to release a violent sonic explosion smashing into the target. Sending Sasuke flying into the large stone wall

"You have lost your focus. _Yanagi no Mai(Dance of the Willow)_." several spiked bones erupted from his shoulders, knees, palms, and elbows, followed by the teen spinning into a deadly dance and managed to slice Naruto's body through the cloak. Before he could land any killing blow, a cloak of sand wrapped around Kimimaro's body, and formed a deadly cocoon around him compressing the interior.

"Uzumaki, it appears you are fighting." the neutral voice of a familiar red head turned the fox tailed Uzumaki. Instead of the look of aimless homicide, Gaara had a more precise or diluted look of murderous feeling.

"Yeah, I'm running on several days of being awake with only a bit of recovering. " Naruto explained as he pushed them out of the way of a fire ball and the sand coffin exploding in a bunch of bone spikes.

"I'll deal with him, so long as he's not needed." Gaara added as his murderous smile crept back into his face while the sand coffin fought against the growing spires of bones erupting from the sand ball.

"I don't know, but just keep him busy. " Naruto explained while he focused the chakra into his arms, forming claws around his fingers with the tail much smaller.

"It won't matter. _Chidori_ will pierce everything." Sasuke explained as his Sharingan appeared. Three tomoe in his right, and two in his left. The lightning gathered around his left hand and he flapped his hand wings in the air.  
"Your a selfish, self-centred prick Sasuke. You had something neither Gaara or myself had. You had a mother, father, family." Naruto growled as his tail withdrew into him and formed a thick coat around him. Both his eyes gained a vertical slit with red iris's, blackened whisker marks, and a _Rasengan_ in each hand.  
"I know the pain of loss, something you two could never know." the Uchiha told them before he dived directly towards Naruto with the knife hand aimed at his chest. Meanwhile a sickening crunch sounded from the sand with the bones.

"I'd rather loved and lost then never had been loved!" Naruto screamed as he kicked off the ground with several sand spikes followed his strike. Sasuke managed to lands a strike, piercing his left lung and heart sending him into a barely controlled spasm. Naruto landed a clawed _Rasengan_ strike on his chest, and a second striking his left face releasing a shower of blood and gore . Gaara's sand landed several strikes on his joints and abdomen. Sasuke's grey colour drained while Naruto lost his red cloak.

"F-fuck ... you..." going limp, Naruto started free falling before a cloud of sand grabbed him. The Jinchuriki tried to finish him off, except a giant purple snake swallowed the Uchiha and slithered away.

Gaara brought Naruto to eye level. Red chakra poured into the massive hole, with his blood soaking into the sand.  
"Lets ... go bahk..." Naruto coughed out while he tried to sit up, stressing the wound. The redhead forced him down and started dragging the bloody ball and using the started crawling the sand back towards the village. Naruto quivered as lightning pulsed though his muscles, leaving him spasming on the sand.

* * *

"Naruto..."

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto saw the white hospital roof with Tsunade seated beside him.

"Sorry Tsunade. I bit off more than I could chew." Naruto muttered before throwing off the blanket. He wore the black short with his shirt and pants resting on the chair beside him. His torso was covered in bandages with a massive patch of scar tissue with zigzagging scars resembling lightning radiating out of the hole. His crescent necklace was accompanied by the hexagonal green necklace Tsunade wore earlier.

"You're a damned idiot. I had to fix your chest again. Don't worry about Sasuke, we've sent some Hunter-nin to find him. But we're that's not the point. As Hokage, I'm ordering you to have a medical check up." Tsunade ordered as she sat a tray of syringes beside the EKG, Blood pressure monitor, and thermometer.

"I'm good."Naruto tried to scurry out of the room, but his own stiffness and the Hokage's hand stopped his retreat.

"This isn't something I'll just allow you to leave. You're staying here." Tsunade pressed as she laid him down on the bed and connected several electrical leads from the EKG. She also grabbed his right arm, and stuck the syringe needle into his arm and drew back the plunger to fill it with glowing red blood.

"I managed to capture a few of Orochimaru's followers." Naruto informed her as he tapped the seal mark on his arm.

"That great, but I'll want a full report after we're done your examination." the big breasted blonde explained while connecting the pressure gauge and working her way through all the available machinery. Writing the information down, Tsunade turned towards him.

"Average temperature 40°C, BP 140/90, BPM 120, blood type B/0 fluctuating. Now I need to get the measurements of your sexual organ." the doctor explained as she pulled out a measuring tape.  
"Uh. I got to find something." Naruto again attempted to run, but Tsunade grabbed the hem of his clothes and stood her beside her.

"Naruto, this is a part of the exam, so you can either do it yourself or I can." Tsunade explained as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"A-alright. I uh, here." the Uzumaki muttered as he pulled down his short and exposed himself. Tsunade grabbed his private and began measuring it.

"14 by 10 cm. Impressive base line, now I need an erect measurement. So either you do it or I can." The hokage suggested as she tapped her board.

"No thanks. I c-can do it myself." Naruto muttered as he turned away from her.

"Oh come now, I'm a doctor. This is strictly professional. Here, this should help." Tsunade explained as her hand started glowing green followed by her poking several points on his back. The effect were immediate with Naruto spinning around and Tsunade grabbing his package.

"22 by 15 cm. Impressive and well above average. Your vitals are above average compared to most Konoha ninja. But it's not far off what an Uzumaki I used to know was. Your blood type is confusing though. It shows both type B and type 0 or O in bloodstream while your plasma is saturated with chakra. Nothing dangerous, but I still need to do a full body scan on you." Naruto halted her hand this time and turned her towards his seal on his arm.

"I wanna ask you more about that Uzumaki you knew but I have one of Orochimaru's lackeys who said she was an Uzumaki. She's stuck in this seal, so I think this should take our main focus." Naruto explained as he grabbed his shorts and awkwardly slid them over his groin.

"Alright, them let her out and we'll take a look at her." the new Hokage ordered while Naruto redressed himself in his slightly burnt pants and bloodstained shirt.

"I sealed the area she was in so I shouldn't do it in a hospital. I think the Hokage Monument's top should be big enough." Naruto explained to her.

"Alright, lets hurry up. How long has she been sealed in there?" Tsunade asked as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

"However long I've been out plus an hour or so."

* * *

"Alright Naruto. Release her, if she worked under Orochimaru then I should meet her." Tsunade explained as her and Naruto stood on the mostly barren section area of the monument. Naruto placed his glowing left hand on the mark and in a cloud of smoke, the forest section appeared with a redhead bound by branches. She lacked the horns and darker skin having being replaced with a peach colour.

"H-how nice of you to return s- Naruto and one of the fucking Sannin. It was pretty fucking w-lonely in there." the redhead scowled before Tsunade walked over to her and ripped her out of the tree and held her at her eye level.  
"So your the Usumaki huh? Well you have the red hair, so are you going to be troublesome or are you going to just comply?" the Hokage asked while staring down at her.

"I'll comply as long as fu-...Naruto is the fucker I have to deal with." Tayuya explained as she pointed towards Naruto who seemed equally as shocked as the other blonde.

"How much do you know about Orochimaru?" Tsunade questioned her as she sat her on the ground, but kept her hold on her shoulder.

"I know a lot about where some of his bases are and other crap like that." the Uzumaki declared with a smug grin.

"Alright, Naruto will watch you but you have to come in whenever I say for evaluations, medical or psychological." Tsunade explained as she applied more pressure on the smaller redhead's shoulder.  
"Alright!Alright! Damn, I'll do that shit. Can I have a drink or something? I was stuck in that seal thing for a while. How long did ya keep me in there? An hour? Two?" Tayuya asked as the Hokage released her shoulder.

"About one day, this genius took a blow to his chest and his heart. Had to hold him together while his body stitched himself together." Tsunade explained as Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I was out for a day? Is Shino, Neji, Hana and her nindogs ok?" Naruto asked her while looking at the hokage.

"Everyone's fine, you took the most damage with Hana walking out with a couple scratches and cuts, and Neji having a slash running down his chest." Tsunade explained as Naruto sighed and fell to his knees with a smile.

"Thank goodness. I really need a break." Naruto muttered mostly to himself as his face slammed into the ground and a snoring sound drifted from him.

"How is this the same guy who caught me earlier?" Tayuya asked before Tsunade threw her and Naruto over her shoulder.

* * *

*End*


End file.
